Love To Surprise
by klcm
Summary: Garcia's about to issue Morgan with the biggest surprise of his life... and hers.
1. The Ill Baby Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: **New story, hope you like it!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope Garcia was free and flamboyant, or at least that was how she put it when, again, a date failed. She liked the single life, or so she said. She'd had a hard breakup with Kevin, one that had left her burning in a bit of broken heart pieces. One, her best friend, had pulled her out of, dusted her down and showed her the dance of life again.

It was ever since that, that the pair became inseparable again. They were well and truly in one another's pockets. When he had a date with a girl, he'd ask her for advice and the same went for when she had a date. It was the new way they rolled.

When Penelope woke up that morning, she knew she didn't feel 100%, but she didn't want to just bail on work without giving it a try. So she got up in true Penelope fashion, of near enough throwing the alarm in to a wall, and proceeded to go to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower and still she didn't feel right.

Ignoring it, she climbed out and dressed in a simple flowing yellow dress, one that stopped at her knew and looked killer with heels. She proceeded to set her hair in simple curls. The way she was feeling, she didn't want to be bothered with trying to clip it there, and fix here, she just wanted simplicity. Leaving her make up to her trademark eyeliner and ruby lipstick, Penelope left for work.

She went to get coffee on the way to the bureau, but the idea of coffee didn't settle right with her. So she ended up leaving it be.

Walking into work, she didn't feel sociable. She wanted to sit, she'd only been out of her bed about 3 hours and already she was wishing to be back in it.

"Good Morning Baby Girl." She heard from behind her.

"Hey." She said as she continued to walk passed Derek.

"Pump those brakes woman." Penelope stopped, this was like a scene in her life already, déjà vu settled in and Derek picked up on it too. "Pen, what's up? Where's my normal morning greeting eh?"

Penelope turned back. "Sorry Pudding Cup, I'm not feeling great this morning." She went over to him, gave him a smile. "I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff." She proceeded to tell him. "That better?"

"Much." He replied with a smile. "Now what's bringing you down Goddess?"

"Not sure, I think my hard drives a little too heavy and my software needs a break."

"Silly Girl." He breathed out at her with a small smile and pushed her towards her office. "In you go, get settled and I'll pick you up a drink."

"No coffee, I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"Sure thing Sugar." He said and he went to leave, but Penelope gasped and he turned back hastily to see her nursing her stomach. "Baby Girl, what's a matter?"

"I don't know. It hurts, that's all." She said and he could hear she was pain and then was fine. "All better now."

"Penelope..." He asked, worry mounting on his mind.

"Derek..." She responded to him and then bent down to turn on her computers. "I'm fine; it might just be my period."

"Are you due? I thought you weren't due for..."

"Two days Handsome. It's not unusual to be a few days before or after." She breezed at him with a smile.

Since Derek and her had reinstated one another into their lives, he knew everything her body was doing and when. He'd even brought her hot water bottles and pain meds when the cramps and back aches rendered her a ball on the couch. To say the least, she liked Derek knowing those types of things. She got looked after really well for it.

"Sure?"

"Positive." She told him and smiled. "Now where's Mama's cup of whatever her God of a man is gonna make her?"

"Still in the kitchenette." He told her casually and walked back in towards her. "You know what?"

"No I don't know what." Penelope teased him as he got closer to her.

He laughed but continued. "I'm taking you for dinner tonight."

Penelope cocked a brow at that. "Oh yeah. What's the occasion?"

"I'll think of one, but for now let's go for… celebrating us." Derek claimed and Penelope smiled a little at the gestured. "Then we're gonna dance some..."

"And you're gonna go and bump and grind and pick up some drop dead gorgeous Barbie." Penelope finished and put her hand to his hip, cocking her hip out as she did so and she smirked. "I know the deal. I'm used to it."

"Tonight, I only have plans to take you home with me." Derek told her, completely flooring her in one easily spoken sentence and then left to get her a drink.

Penelope just sat down gently and turned to her computer and tried to take her mind off thinking too far into that sentence that Derek had spoken.

When Derek came back in he saw her massaging her stomach, while her other hand ran across her forehead. He could swear she was sweating. He could hear her breathing, and then it was over and she looked up.

"Here's my Hunk of Burning Love." She said, not mentioning what was just going on with her.

"I'm not giving you this, until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you today. I'm getting a little bit worried."

"What that this Goddess will cancel on her God tonight?" She teased with a coy grin.

"No, I'm serious Baby. What the hell is a matter? If you're ill maybe you shouldn't be in." Derek told her and went over to her. "I mean, Hotch won't mind. Case or no case."

"There's a case?" He nodded grudgingly. "We better go Handsome, the rest of the Superheroes need you, The Super Fox, to help them with this."

"Fine, but, if after the briefing you're no better, you're going straight home."

"I get it. Really I do."

"So we strike a deal?"

"I guess so." Penelope told him and he left to tell Hotch they were just coming. She was gathering her things up as she stood but had to stop as another pain hit her, ricocheting from the bottom of her stomach around to back. She was starting to worry herself, but until she was completely paralysed with the pain, she had a job to do.

Derek watched Penelope the whole time through the briefing. She kept flexing, running a hand over her stomach, around to her back and back again. Gently plying pressure all over. He kept his frown, but got on with fixing the profile together.

"Shit!" Penelope said as one of the pains intensified and tears began to build. Now the pain was unbearable. "Ow!" She groaned as she tried to get up, to leave the room, to allow them to continue, just minus her.

Derek having heard her first groan of major pain was up and over with her within seconds. Hotch had stopped his sentence and was beginning to worry about Penelope. He'd noticed from the moment she had walked in that something wasn't right with her complexion. As had everyone else.

"Garcia what's a matter?" Hotch finally asked as Penelope calmed and she looked even more exhausted than before.

"I'm fine Boss Man, honestly." Penelope said a little strained as she pushed Derek off of her and pulled herself back to the table. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Far from it." Hotch commented. "Back and abdomen pain Reid?" He asked the youngster who was sitting opposite Penelope.

"Erm, normally it could mean a rupturing appendix, but her pains not consistent. Medically, it could be a number of thing from gall stones, to ruptured kidney, cysts, masses in the abdomen." Hotch looked at Penelope who sat with wide, terror filled eyes.

"Let's get you to the hospital Garcia." He finally decided, if it were any of the things Reid had listed, he knew full well that if left, they could be potentially fatal.

"Really Sir, I think it's girlie problems, that or I ate something dodgy. Something not's sitting well and is giving me hell for it."

"Garcia, I'm with Hotch, I think we need to get you checked over before we do anything else." Rossi agreed and soon both Emily and JJ were agreeing.

Penelope just ended up nodding as she gave in.

Derek helped her as she pushed her chair out, only he and Hotch were going, Rossi was going to deal with Strauss and the others were left to build what they could of the profiler. The case being near fitted in well.

Penelope stood up slowly and began to walk out of the door, before a feeling radiated around her abdomen, hitting her back and going back to her stomach. Derek caught her as she tensed up and her legs went weak. It was happening too fast now, and his worry was slowly driving him insane.

He wanted to know what was going on with his Baby Girl.

Making it to the hospital, Penelope kept him with her as Hotch waited. She hated theses places, and the last thing she wanted was to be alone in one, with an unknown illness.

Derek watched as Penelope was made to change and then laid out on an examining table. A nurse came in and laid a blanket over Penelope; they'd filled in the relevant details and such and now just needed to work towards a prognosis.

"Right we have bloods running, but I need to do a physical examination to see if there's anything." Penelope nodded wordlessly and just grabbed Derek's hand as the nurse lifted the gown so only her abdomen was on show. The nurse began to feel around and her face contorted. "Right you're swollen that's for sure."

"What could that mean?" Derek asked as let Reid's list circulate in his head again.

"It could mean multiple things. Physical examination doesn't mean we..." The nurse couldn't finish as Penelope groaned out loud and her back arched a little as her muscles contorted. "Miss Garcia, I need you to tell me what the pain is like on a scale of one to ten."

"Eight, maybe more." Penelope told her through gritted teeth. "Please make this stop." She pleaded as tears finally escaped, this was getting worse. Even Derek could see that. "Please."

"Miss Garcia, before I can do that I need to finish examining you." When the pain subsided, she carried on, finding where Penelope was most tender. Derek watched the nurses face. "Right I will be right back." She said and left, the pair didn't get chance to call her.

"Oh God, this isn't good." Penelope began to cry, her emotions were running rapid right now. She wanted to cry from the pain, she wanted to sleep this day away; she wanted to scream with the feeling that kept hitting her.

"Shh, it'll be fine." Derek soothed he and watched the nurse walking back in with a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr Fitzpatrick." He said and went over to Penelope. "I've been told you're experiencing abdominal tension and pain Miss Garcia?" He asked Penelope, and Penelope nodded as she felt another one coming and Derek held her in his arms.

The doctor examined Penelope once she was over the pain and then looked at her seriously. "Miss Garcia, do you mind if I do an internal examination?"

"Do whatever you need to do to make this stop, please." She said completely spent as she stayed in Derek's arms. The nurse prepared it all and the doctor got ready.

One look and he sat back up. "Good Lord." They heard him say.

"What?" Penelope said as she sat up nervously.

"Call ahead to maternity." He said and Penelope's eyes widened. "Miss Garcia, you're 4 centimetre's dilated."

"I'm what?" She near enough screamed.

Derek felt himself shake at those words. He didn't need to be a genius to know what was going to come from the doctor's mouth next.

"You're in labour." He said and watched as Penelope passed out.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Right I saw a programme a while back, about unexpected pregnancies. It's a real thing! Then in a magazine I brought, some woman gave birth in her toilet unknowing that she was pregnant!

It's been driving me crazy so I wrote it! Hope you liked =) More Soon.


	2. Baby Boom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: **Love how many of you have seen the programme! It's a worth watch! Totally bizarre!

Thanks for the awesome review! I ran out of time to respond, so you're getting a collective THANK YOU here! You guys are absolute stars!

I know absolutely nothing about pregnancies personally, apart from friend and family. So I'm out of my depth with all the ins and outs and this story needs to push it =P

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

When Penelope came too, Derek was more or less on the sidelines, out of her ability to grip his hand and now she was terrified.

She, Penelope Garcia, was in labour.

The woman that hadn't had sex for over 6 months, was well and truly baby making. Well, baby giving now.

"Miss Garcia, we're going to take you up in a moment, but the baby's heartbeat is all okay. How far gone are you?" Dr. Fitzpatrick told her calmly and almost suavely.

Penelope looked at the doctor completely emotionless. "I- I didn't know I was even pregnant." She told him and she felt herself faltering. She wasn't living a life, a baby would fit into. "I can't be pregnant."

Derek was scared in that moment. He knew Penelope hadn't had sex with Kevin in the time it takes to be pregnant. He knew she wasn't exactly sexually active right now either.

"Do we want us to call the father?" The doctor asked and Penelope felt as though her heart was breaking. This couldn't end well.

"Doctor they're ready and waiting." A nurse said from doorway interrupting them.

"Right, were going to get you up stairs. There you'll have a proper obstetrician team, who will get you comfortable." He took Penelope's hand comfortingly as, now what they knew was, another contraction hit her.

Penelope gritted her teeth, felt the need to scream, and felt the need to give up her body came along again.

"They can give you drugs, and make sure everything's going okay." He then left as the room began to clear and Penelope was prepped to be moved.

When Derek followed, he had to stop, he had to tell the others, he now found the entire team in the waiting room, he looked at his watch and saw that they'd been there nearly 5 hours. After the waiting, and the prodding that Penelope had happen to her, the time had really lapsed.

"You need to get up to the maternity ward." He watched their faces gain shock. "Pen's 4 centimetres dilated, she passed out, but now they need to get her comfortable."

"She's pregnant?" Emily asked shocked at what Derek had just spoke.

"But... How? I mean who's the dad" JJ broke in.

"No idea." Derek said and they could tell Derek's shock hadn't yet elevated.

"Derek if you want me to be in there with her, I can be." JJ volunteered as she stepped forward. "This is not something she should be on her own for. It's terrifying to be in that room with a bunch of strangers when you're prepared. Penelope is completely in the dark for this."

"I think that'll be a good idea JJ." Derek told her, he needed air after all he'd heard. He left the group as they went for the elevator and he went for the main entrance.

When JJ made it to the room, she saw one of her best friends hooked up to multiple machines that she had when she had Henry and ones she wasn't, if anyone knew the drill, it was JJ, she'd been there, done that and had the son to prove it.

JJ rushed to Penelope's side and grabbed her hand, just in time as Pen was captured by another contraction. The pain threshold being broken, before she could settle down.

"I don't know how this happened." Penelope then sobbed and JJ felt heartbroken at the despair in her friend's voice. "He's going to hate me."

"Shh, you just concentrate on the baby and you, Pen. Nothing else matters." She reacted, not wanting to press Pen for details.

Penelope lucidly looked up at her. "Where's Derek? I need him here." It was as she said that that JJ realised just how dependent Penelope had come to be on Derek. "JJ, I can't do this." She said as another pain ricocheted through her, JJ knew how the nurses ignored it until they checked. They didn't want the woman overwhelmed and continually poked and prodded.

She knew the routine, and she knew how slow and tiring it could really be. "It's too intense." Penelope told her after sucking on ice for the hydration, almost another hour in; JJ sporadically lay a wet flannel on her forehead to cool her down and soothed her as went. She knew Penelope was exhausted and she wasn't anywhere near the end, a nurse had just told them that.

She, also, knew that watching the baby's heart rate was a must. They didn't know how far gone Penelope was, so they had to take every precaution they could to ensure a safe delivery. It was just a waiting game, and all to do with nature.

JJ slipped out of the room to get more ice, she went into the waiting room and saw the team all sitting around, Derek was back, and pacing.

"I want you to just hear in on something." JJ told him, her tone telling him to not even begin messing with her. "She's scared, and she wants you, but you've not even made a go at being in there."

"She's having a baby JJ! What else can I possibly do?"

"Step up and be her hero. Be her best friend. For once, Penelope needs us more than ever. That means you, out of all of us, have to swallow your fear and prejudices and put Pen first. Like she does all the time for you. She's a mess right now, and I think she has more of a right than you do." Derek nodded and followed JJ.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ice."

"Why?" Derek asked as she filled a cup with crushed ice.

"She's breathing her way through contractions, she's getting tired, she's getting dehydrated, you work out the maths." JJ told him politely with a smile. "Why won't you go in there?" Derek didn't answer as they made it to the open the door. "Fine, you stay in here."

JJ walked in to see Penelope laying half on her back, half on her front. An arm on her forehead, the other on her stomach holding a tube supplying her with gas and air. Nothing but exhaustion hanging around.

"Hey Garcie." She said as she approached her friend, she took one last glance over her shoulder at Derek as he watched and then put her attention fully on Penelope. "How you doing?"

"I can't do this." Penelope admitted immediately.

"Of course you can. What makes you think you can't?"

"I'm not cut out to be a mom JJ, that's you, that's not me." Penelope told her in a painful whisper. "How do I do this on my own?"

"You're not on your own." JJ soothed as she put the cup of ice down and grabbed a flannel from the bowl of icy water and draped it over Pen's forehead again. "You're going to be great."

"It wasn't meant to happen like this." Penelope said as the sobs gripped her and she just wanted to give up. "I don't have a husband, heck I'm nowhere near a boyfriend and now I'm lying in a hospital bed in labour, and I can't see the happiness about to happen JJ."

"Oh it will."JJ told her calmly. "Life will work out fine."

"JJ, Derek's the dad. That doesn't make this easier." Penelope told her and her lip quivered. "He's the only one it can be and he thinks I don't love him."

"Derek?" JJ asked shocked at the revelation, she thought it might be likely, but now Penelope had said it, it was all too real.

"It just happened, JJ. I could never tell him I was in love with him and that the only reason my dates fail, is because I'm living in comparison. When he finds out about this baby, he's never going to talk to me again." Penelope went to cry more but the urges to push became more and more.

JJ remembered her labour and how easy it had been, but this was nothing like that. Penelope was scared because she knew the moment she gave birth, life was going to change, and to her there wasn't going to be a happily ever after.

"JJ, go back to the others." Derek spoke as he entered the room. "I'm taking over." JJ smiled with a satisfaction, she took the flannel off Pen's forehead, then bent down and kissed Pen's cheek.

"This is the beginning." JJ said almost as a promise and sauntered off towards the door, patted Derek's shoulder as she went. "She's fragile. You break her, I'll break you." JJ smiled as Derek nodded at her. "Good Luck, Daddy."

Derek gulped at that. He then proceeded to go to Penelope's side. He took her heard in his and held his; he put his arm over her head on the pillow and kissed her forehead and then put his forehead to hers gently. "We're gonna have a baby." Penelope nodded at him tiredly. "We gonna have a talk about this, when you're both home." He finished as he straightened up.

Penelope watched as the midwife that had helped the most walked in, she smiled at Penelope and looked at Derek before proceeding to the monitor checking the baby. "How you doing Penelope?"

Penelope groaned as she felt the contraction that had been building up finally exploded.

"That says it all." She smiled easily and went to Penelope's side to check her over. "Right, the baby's definitely lower, so let's see how far you are now." Derek helped Penelope shift and then kept Penelope calm as possible. "Right, you're nearing the end of the first stage. You still feeling okay?"

"Is there anything to feel okay about?" Penelope asked, she wanted this to be over. She wanted to meet her surprise baby.

"You wait, once that baby comes out, you'll fall in love." She told her and went over to the sink. "You thought anymore about an epidural?" She watched Penelope's face change, a bit more fear instilled. "It'll help make your more comfortable."

"Want me to get JJ?" Derek offered.

"Penelope, I'll go talk to the doctor, you might be just a little too far gone, but you just keep going with the gas and air."

Derek looked around the room; he never imagined this happening like this. He always imagined the classes that would lead up to this, the appointments and the scans, the build up. He didn't think this would be happening now, if at all.

Penelope sat up a little and pushed herself onto her side, groaning as she went. Derek looked down at her. He'd never seen her more beautiful in her exhaustion. "I'm sorry for putting this on you." She spoke quietly, her eyes closed, her breathing now getting regular with the strengths of the contractions. "I don't want to pressurise you into this life."

Derek crouched down some; Penelope's hand was wrapped around the gas and air tube, the other on the railings on the side of the bed. "You, Baby Girl, are giving me a gift here. This baby's going to be a gift. That night we had sex, we created something beautiful."

"I want this to be over. I want to be at work." She admitted and her face scrunched up in pain.

Derek, helplessly, looked at the ice and picked up some as Penelope relaxed. "Open up Baby."

"That's something you haven't said in a while Handsome." Penelope joked and her big brown eyes looked at him emotionally. "Last time I got some proper good honey." She teased him as he slipped some of the ice chips in.

Derek laughed. "Somehow I thought you'd be like this during childbirth." Penelope looked at him; Derek felt heat flush his cheeks. That was basically admittance that he'd imagined her in this predicament.

Teasing commenced after that. Derek became calmer and more natural to how Penelope's changed quickly. As more time passed, he began to learn the routine of what was happening.

Soon there was an influx of nurses and the main doctor, now Derek was getting nervous. Penelope was too far gone for anything but gas and air, and now she was crowning. That word scared him. That meant their baby was well and truly on its way to being delivered.

He looked at Penelope; her expression was of sheer expectant terror.

This was really it.

After a long, drawn out battle. It was about to end.

The moment their lives were about to change was about to happen.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ The programme was 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' – imaginatively named – but it's a worth watch. A mother of 3 even didn't know she was pregnant; she ended up giving birth at work... when I read about one in the toilet, I did laugh, even though it would scare me senseless! It's just like some urban myth or something!

Anyway, chapter done, love it or hate it?


	3. Realisation Of The Situation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: Ironic or not, as I was writing this chapter, the neighbour's daughter brought her newborn baby around... no lie! So small, so cute! I'm a sucker for babies me! =P**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"C'mon Baby Girl, push." Derek encouraged and Penelope tensed as she did as he and the doctor told her too. "You know you can do this."

After another failed push, she went limp in Derek's arms and his hand could regain feeling for a moment, until the next time.

"You're nearly there now Penelope. It's been long enough, I think a couple of more pushes and it's time to meet your baby."

Penelope screamed gradually as she pushed more and then her whole body relaxed.

Before all the pushing, and the chaos, she'd seen the light changing outside. Work day was over and now, the sun was setting. She'd been in labour over a good 11 hours.

"One more Penelope, one more." The doctor told her and as she felt it build, she pushed and then, the sensations she'd had, were gone.

Now exhaustion and expectancy replaced it.

"Why isn't it crying?" Penelope asked fearful. "It's supposed to be crying." Frantic replaced her tiredness as it began to override.

"It's okay; we have a team on hand for that. She's just a little premature." The doctor told her and continued his job.

"It's a girl?" Both Derek and Penelope said.

The doctor smiled some; Penelope could tell something was wrong. She pushed up to see, there was a cot, there was a small bundle and there was an army of nurses standing around. She was losing sight around the multiple bodies.

"Penelope, you need to give birth to the placenta now, then we'll tidy you up and get you some rest."

"My baby?" Penelope doubted, she felt a new obligation for her baby.

"Is being cared for."

Derek watched as Penelope's eyes watered and she was rendered helpless. She did everything the doctor told her to and all the while all he could do was support her and pray.

"It's gonna be okay, Baby. She's gonna be okay." Derek soothed as Penelope began to cry. The emotions overwhelming. He saw movement and looked over. "Where is she going?"

"We're taking her up to the neonatal ICU. Her lungs are underdeveloped and she's not got enough weight." The lead of the group told them.

"What does that mean?" Derek asked urgently

One of the nurses stayed behind, stepped towards the pair. "Your daughter appears to be at least 3 months premature." She watched both their faces turn to sadness. "Once upstairs we'll start your daughter on steroids to help with lung development and her weight. She'll be on a ventilator and kept in an incubator until such time as she's more capable to cope with it all on her own."

"Is she goes to die?" Penelope asked as the doctor finished up, and helped her get more settled.

"At the moment, without a proper examination, we cannot make that call. It's a waiting game, I'm afraid, but survival rates to this day are extremely high. Babies born before this stage have survived."

"Go save our baby." Derek told her and looked back to Penelope. "You gotta stay faithful, Baby Girl."  
Penelope nodded and looked at the doctor as he stood on the other side, waiting to speak.

"Everything went okay with the birth. I'm guessing you're extremely tired now?" Penelope nodded at him tearfully. "I know it's a shock, but considering you had no idea you were pregnant, everything was in order." He could see tensions were high. "You need to get some rest before you can go up to your daughter. If you need anything find either me or nurse on the ward. You'll be moved in a bit, to a private room." He then left and Penelope finally broke.

She had all these rushes of emotions and nowhere to transfer them. She had no baby to hold onto and she felt as though part of her was now missing. Derek watched Penelope break down and all he knew to do was take her in his arms. The moment he felt her tears through his t-shirt, he knew this was real. With each new sob from Penelope, Derek weakened

When Penelope was moved, they were told she needed rest, so visiting was off for the night. Derek waited for Penelope to be more settled and nearing sleep before he left the room. He had three things to do. First, tell the team, second ring his mom and third, see his daughter.

Derek walked casually to them. They all saw him and the same expect look graced their face like he'd had when Penelope had given birth. As he got closer, he knew it was obvious the worry that was consuming him. They all stood solemnly and went towards him.

"Pen's okay, she's exhausted, so she's asleep. Doc said visiting isn't allowed until tomorrow. He wants Penelope rested."

"And the baby?" JJ asked and from the way Derek ran his head over his head and around the back of his neck they began to fear the worse.

"We've got a little girl." He told them with a somewhat proud yet ghostly smile. "She's three months premature. She was taken straight away to the Neonatal Unit, her lungs are under developed and she's not got enough weight."

No one knew how to respond to the news.

"Pen's not allowed up there yet, but I need to call my mom and go up there." Derek told them and put his hand on Derek's shoulder for support.

"Call your mom in morning Derek. For tonight, go see your daughter and get some rest." Hotch told him, he knew Derek was exhausted and emotional, he knew how he felt after Jack was born, the moment he rang his brother he became speechless. He hadn't given himself time to process. "We'll be here for you both."

"I guess you're right. I don't think I'd be able to tell her right now." Derek told them and he closed his eyes. "I suppose I better go and meet my daughter. Penelope wants to know what she looks like."

"Want us to come, or want to be alone?" Rossi asked him respectfully.

"Come, but I think I need just a few moments alone before." They all nodded in agreement and with understanding.

Slowly they made their way to the NICU; Derek went to the nurses' station and stood there. "Erm, I'm looking for my baby." He said awkwardly, he had no idea what else to say.

"Name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"Surname?"

Derek was stunned then. "Morgan... or Garcia."

"Ah, you're the father of the surprise baby?" The nurse said as he nodded. "Follow me, she's been checked over, we're doing all we can." She said as she stepped out and he was lead down the corridor, the team looked as he disappeared through a door, and they could see him through the glass as he was stopped and the nurse pointed through a window.

Derek stood and looked into the room; it was huge for such a tiny box. In the box was his daughter, hooked up to more tubes and monitors that he could've ever imagined. Looking so fragile and tiny and the disbelief that he had a child began to slip. He wanted to protect the baby with his life.

"She's strong. Only her lungs and kidneys were the most underdeveloped. Her hearts strong, she had got skeletal structure. There's just the issue of her only weighing 2 pounds, 5 ounces to worry about and getting her lungs up to a point of capability."

"She's so small." Derek said as his hand went to the window and he watched her for a while. He looked at the nurse. "Can our family come down?"

"Of course, what about the mother?"

"She's resting." The nurse nodded and went back to the team; Derek looked back at the baby. The team all came down and looked at the little girl. The new addition to their family.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope lay awake, silhouetted by the one light that was on and the moonlight that streamed through. She'd slept for a little while, but she couldn't keep it up. However much she was exhausted she had her mind running wild.

She wiped her face fresh of tears as she twisted to turn away from the door. Her life completely altered at this point and all she could think of was Derek.

She felt as though she was thrusting upon him, a need to keep him in her life. That this baby would bind him to her in a way that would only make him feel like a captive, rather than a willing counterpart.

She wrapped her hands around the pillow and pulled it close to muffle her little cries as she doubted the future. She had no idea how she'd keep the baby. She was panicking that she'd lose it because of her work load. She was panicking that she wouldn't be able to give to her daughter what she knew she needed and deserved. She didn't even know if her baby was going to survive long enough to find out.

When Derek made it back down he found the room darker, Penelope on her side, seemingly asleep. He went over to the chair in the corner and sat down, the moment he did, he saw Penelope staring off out of the window and he got back up and went towards her.

"Hey, you should be sleeping." He told her gently. "You need to rest."

"I'm not doing anything strenuous." She deflected his concern.

Derek reached into his pocket and got out his cell, he clicked a few buttons before turning it to her. "That's our baby, Gorgeous." Penelope grabbed the phone and he watched as she blinked to stop the tears that were too strong to halt. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I haven't even held her. She doesn't know who I am." Penelope sobbed and Derek took her free hand as she continued to look at the picture. "What if I don't even get that chance?"

"You will do Baby Girl and you'll love it. That baby girl's going to know her mamma to the extreme." He soothed her the only way he knew, even though those fears were his too.

"She's absolutely beautiful though Pen." He told her wistfully. "I mean, she's so tiny and so fragile, but she's amazing." Penelope listened to him dote and another wave of tears built up in her throat and she choked on the sob, he was utterly in love with their daughter already. "It's going to be okay, we're gonna take her home and it's going to be all okay."

"To whose home though Derek? We don't live together, or near one another. We don't have an intimate relationship on that level, we haven't dated, we slept together once and we've been interested in other people since. So tell me how this is all going to work out?"

"I love you, can't you see that?"

"You're just saying that because of that baby." He heard her say. "You're feeling obliged to love me, to make a family. I'm just another one night stand, this time though you got the wrong end of the deal." Penelope broke into a painful cry. "I wanted to be more to you than that, but I'm not. I'm just another notch in your bedpost."

"Is that what I think?"

"6 months Derek, that says a lot."

"Well then you'd be sadly mistaken to ever think that little of me. You obviously don't know me at all Penelope." Derek said as he took his phone off her and stood up. "I'll send you the picture, but it's clear I'm not needed here." He then went to lead as Penelope's crying began to get uncontrollable.

"All I've ever wanted was you." Penelope whispered in the cries, but Derek continued to leave.

Penelope cried herself to sleep not long after Derek left, but when she woke up things were different, it was still dark outside, and she was asleep against Derek's chest. His lips pressed into her hair, his breathing hitting some of the hairs on the top of her head, his snores shallow, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She slept more calmly in that haven.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N: It's gonna be rocky! But I'm a firm believer in a HEA! It's the only way =P**_


	4. Our Baby Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: **You make me happy with the amount of love you have for this plot bunny! It thanks you muchly! =P

Long chapter ahead, but I didn't know where to stop! So didn't! lol

Enjoy!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The next day, Penelope was sitting up on the bed, waiting for Derek to come back from wherever he was. She didn't want to go to their daughter alone; she didn't think she'd have the strength to do that. She felt more pained and exhausted today than she had the day before and she was being given different concoctions of vitamins for the ones she'd missed out on, that weren't making her feel very revitalised.

Derek was outside and shaking.

He had no idea how he's mom was going to react to the news he was about to deliver. He got his phone and pushed call on her number. He put it to his ear and began to pace.

He knew she was at work, so went through all the routes of waiting and asking and waiting again.

"Hey Baby." His mom's voice spoke to him as she picked up. "Was beginning to think the ground had swallowed you up."

Derek chuckled. "Safe to say, I'm okay." He assured her and he sighed. "If I got you tickets to come here would you come?"

"You know I would! What's brought this on?"

"I'm a dad Mom." Derek told her hastily and he sucked in a difficult breath. "Neither of us knew."

"You're a dad?" Fran asked down the phone in complete shock. "Oh God. Derek! Really?" Derek couldn't tell if it was shock, disappointment or excitement consuming his mother at that moment.

"I honestly didn't know Mom. Nor did Pen. It's not some complete stranger. I've got a baby with my best friend, and she's amazing Mom." He told his mom adoringly. "We've got problems, but I need you here. I want you to meet you Granddaughter."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Baby."

Fran waited a moment; Derek saw the team coming up to him. JJ and Emily had a bag for Pen; Derek's bag was in Reid's hand. "She's up in her room; I'll be up in a moment." He told them and they smiled and went in, Derek went back to his call. "Sorry, the others just turned up with stuff for Pen to change into."

"Now promise me everything's okay."

"I can't Ma; Pen gave birth 3 months early. The baby's in the NICU."

"Derek, I need to know, is this Pen, the one you've been on and on about for years now?"

"Come to Virginia Ma, and meet my Baby Girl and daughter please." Was all Derek said with a broad smile on his lips. "Please."

"Count it as done." Fran said as her emotions got rapid, she needed to see this new family and her new granddaughter. "Glad you finally gave me a Grandbaby, Son."

"I'm glad you're happy." Derek said and looked at the entrance; he wanted to get in there now. Take Penelope down to her daughter. "Right I'm gonna shoot, I'll get flights arranged, but I will have you here by tonight Mom."

"See you then Baby. Love you." Fran said and put the phone down a happier woman, even if there was a seed of doubt and sadness in her.

Derek went back upstairs and found the team all around, Penelope sitting up, JJ on the bed with her and Emily, the men all collapsed in chairs around.

"Shall we get you ready to go upstairs then Baby Girl?"

"Is that offer to help?" Penelope quipped at him effortlessly.

"Mm, I think it is." He teased her back and everyone began to exit the room, Derek shut the door and helped her get ready. "You alright P? You seem a little off today."

"I gave birth Handsome, I'm sore, I'm exhausted, I'm emotional and I'm scared." She admitted and didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm not a strong woman like you told me I was becoming. Alaska didn't make me stronger, it didn't prepare me for this."

"Having a baby and trying to save a man are two totally different things Penelope. You cannot compare them and when you see your little girl, you'll realise there's beauty everywhere around you." He saw a faint smile. "Everything will work out."

Penelope nodded, but her lip quivered. "How could I not know I was pregnant?"

"Pen, it doesn't matter Baby. You can't dwell."

"I can't dwell Derek?" She said, getting changed was put on hold for a moment. "I was pregnant for 6 months and I didn't show. How bad does that look for me? I'm just that fat that I didn't show. I'm just that much of a fat workaholic that I didn't show anywhere." Penelope broke down. "How can you love me for something like that? It's embarrassing."

Derek set the clothes down and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I fell in love with you because you're a beautiful woman, you've got a body of a Goddess and a heart that makes me love more than I ever thought capable. I love you because you, out of everyone that I ever came into contact with, have made me love life again. That's something I gave up in believing, you gave me back my faith in everything, Princess."

Penelope smiled a little; Derek could feel her cheek lift up against his chest with the smile. He continued to rub her back to calm her down and he continued to soothe her.

"The doc said that it's a 1 in 5,000 chance of happening and I guess you were the special 1 in our 5,000." Derek told her and kissed her on the top of her head. "That makes our baby even more special. Reid was saying that it's totally unknown, you don't gain weight, grow a bump, have sickness, tiredness. Absolutely nothing. Everyone appears to be normal."

"I've lost a couple of pounds though." Penelope told him and he knew she had. He remembered when he'd looked after her with a stomach bug, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was more that. "But my periods, I mean some months I was heavy Derek, that's not normal."

"Hey now, Baby. We have a little girl, we're a family. I know right now you doubt that, and me, but I get it. I'll wait for you to be ready. I promise you that much."

"Good, because I only need and want you." She whispered into his chest. "And our baby." She said as she pulled apart from him. "I think I might need more than a little bit of help getting changed."

"That's why I'm here Sweetheart." He told her and stood up, grabbing a pair of panties first, and getting some pyjama bottoms ready. "Let's do this."

Not long after, Penelope found herself being wheeled to the elevator, she was nervous, or well beyond that point. She couldn't handle this; she never thought in a million years that she'd have a baby with Derek Morgan.

When they made it out from the elevator and into the waiting area, Derek smiled at the nurses and went through, the team followed but waited just inside the doors and watched as a nurse came out.

"I'm guessing you're the new mummy?" She asked politely, Penelope nodded hesitantly. "Want me to take you in?"

Penelope looked at Derek scared. "C'mon Baby." He said and put the brakes on the wheelchair and stepped in front of her, he helped her stand up and, never letting go of her hand, walked into the room.

The team watched the nurse follow them and the door shut softly behind her.

Penelope stepped in, but froze. She could hear the whoosh of machines, see the multiple blinking, bumping, bright lights and she could see the soft light in the room bouncing of the plastic container that held her daughter.

"You can come forward." The nurse said as she stepped by the end of it, Penelope gingerly and cautiously stepped forward. "We can't allow you to touch her just yet, not with the risk of infections so rife at the moment."

Penelope finally stepped forward and instinctively put her hand to the box. Derek watched Penelope's hand splay out, he hadn't yet done that. He wanted Penelope to have a first connection with her daughter, a little thing he knew he hadn't yet done.

"She's so tiny." Penelope whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She gripped Derek's hand with her free one as he put it around her shoulder, allowing his hand to dangle down.

Derek kissed Penelope's temple tentatively and kept close. "She is." He agreed, that's all he kept saying when he first saw the little baby.

Penelope looked her baby up and down. The realisation of the moment attacking her. She'd been carrying around this gorgeous child without knowing it, protecting her, and keeping her and now she was out and it seemed she was fighting. A baby, not even a day old, laying in an incubator fighting for a life it hadn't had chance to realise it had.

Penelope took in her newborn's appearance.

She was tiny; her legs and arms out at her side as she laid on her back. A diaper on, that was too big, a tiny tag on its ankle showing Penelope's last name, a tiny pink hat on her head for extra heat. Penelope was trying to look beyond the tubes and wires but she couldn't. There were the heart monitor pads on her little chest, wires leading off to tell the baby's temperature, blood pressure, breathing rate and heart beat. There was the catheter's that lead out everywhere, all different types, for all different reasons. She saw the drip, the feeding tube and the bright light above illuminating the still unfinished pigmentation of her skin. The tiny veins and arteries all visible, the skin not yet found that mix of Derek's and hers skin colours.

Penelope then looked up, at the tube that was the worst for her to bear. The tiny tube, in her tiny mouth, that wound off into a ventilator to help keep her daughter's heart beating normally. To help her while her lungs developed. To aid her to a capable level.

Derek felt Penelope falter in his arms, he held her strongly. He knew this was a daunting sight, one that required a lot of strength to withhold, but he had faith in both of his Baby Girl's.

"She's fairly underweight, which is a concern, but she's strong and the steroids and drugs the doctor's have given her, will help her. She'll get regular feeds and her weight will pick up. Her skin's going to look a little yellow with jaundice from time to time, but that's because the bilirubin in her skin can't excrete itself efficiently, the light will help her until she's more developed. I know it's daunting and scary, but really, this is all to help her."

Penelope looked at the nurse and smiled some. She knew her baby was in good hands, she just had to keep that in mind until she was able to hold her daughter.

"I'll leave you for a bit." The nurse said as she finished checking things over.

"It's okay, we've gotta take Pen back to her room in a bit." Derek said, knowing it was stipulation. Penelope needed her rest, more so than anyone right at that moment.

"Do we have to?" Penelope said as her attention now in awe on her daughter.

"If a nurse comes up, I'll tell them where you are. They'll understand, just make sure you sit down from time to time. You're going to be exhausted from this for a while yet." The nurse then stepped in closer. "If you look closely, her eyes do open slightly, it's brief, but it's something." She then left as Penelope's head fell onto Derek's chest anxiously.

Penelope was silent, so was Derek, the noises in the room were just of the machines around them. Chewing her bottom lip in thought Penelope pushed off and looked at Derek. "She needs a name." She whispered as she watched over her daughter diligently. "She's not just a baby or a surname, she's our baby. She deserves to be made even more special."

"Got anything in mind?" Derek asked her quietly.

Penelope looked at him completely struck with lost words. "I- I..." She looked down and then conveyed her concentration on the baby. "I never thought I'd be doing this yet. I didn't think it'd happen now."

"Why not?" Derek asked immediately, it was a stupid question, but he wanted to know why she obviously felt she didn't deserve this.

"I didn't realise that sleeping with you would do more for me than show me how alive I really was. I thought that that night was just you showing me there was life after Kevin, Handsome. But...but looking at our baby, this little creature that came from that one night, I realise I'd do it all over again to have a baby with you. You're the best person I could ever dream of having a child with. Perfect even..." She trailed off as her voice became a whisper and her emotions began to course through her veins.

"You think that's only one sided Baby Girl?" Derek said putting his hand to push her head back up to look at him. "You think that I don't believe that I got my firstborn from my bestest friend in the world? I made a baby with the one person I trust most in the world." Penelope looked away embarrassed. "Penelope?"

"I wish I could trust you like you trust me?"

"Why don't know you trust me to love you?"

Penelope sighed and wrapped her arms around her, she was nervous. "Ever since Battle, I just believed that all the years of men not looking at me was because I was ugly and fat and undesirable and then when Battle shot me, I knew you were right, I knew I did it all out of spite and for what? To nearly die? It just opened my eyes, that the first handsome guy to ask me out, just wanted me dead." She looked panic stricken then as she looked up. "I don't think you want to kill me Derek, it's just..."

"Hot men never cross you in a smoky bar?" Penelope's heart skipped a beat at those words.

A small smile graced her lips then. "You did though. After Kevin, you crossed a bar and took me dancing, made me feel like an absolute sex Goddess, like it was only us in the world. I just don't trust the world to allow me to keep it."

"Well then, trust me to keep it." Derek said and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in and kissed her tenderly, he pulled away, Penelope's breathing now staccato as she caught up with his words. "I will make you trust me... for a lifetime, if it kills me."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ How'd you like that then? Love it? Hate it?

More soon! =)


	5. Jealousy Flares Some

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: Thanks for all the help in reviews and so on! It makes it easier! **

**So happy you like it! =)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek had to leave Penelope later that night; she was now back in her room, asleep, and he was going to get his mom. She'd already text him, when at the airport, that she wanted a quick look at her granddaughter before going anywhere.

He was walking back in with his mom at his side and he was still finding it hard to read her. She was happy, that was a sure sign, but he couldn't see if she disappointed that he wasn't settled down before having a child or if she was ecstatic to finally have a much wanted grandbaby.

However, Derek knew exactly how he was feeling now. He was excited at the prospect of having a daughter to bring up. He was happy knowing Penelope was slowly beginning to realise he was genuine, even if it was still early days. He was worried and he was scared what was going to happen to his little girl in the upcoming weeks.

"We can't touch her at the moment, but we're allowed as much time in here as we possibly want." He said as they walked into the neonatal unit again.

Fran noted the amount of nurses that said hello and asked after Penelope even though it'd only been two days.

Derek went to his still unnamed daughter's room and pushed the door open, his mom followed silently and apprehensively.

Being a nurse herself, Fran knew what all the machines and medical equipment were for, but to see it on a baby unnerved her. To know it was her grandchild in the room scared her.

Fran gasped at the tiny form in the box and her eyes welled. "She's beautiful, Derek."

"I know." He simply said and put his arm around her as they just stood and watched.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope awoke to her 5th baby cry that night. The noise was like torture. The noise showed her more and more that there were perfectly healthy babies being born and hers hadn't even cried once and was still fighting.

The one thing Penelope thought would happen was that she'd get less emotional the more she got used to having a child, but she wasn't. She was too overwhelmed. As the baby's cry echoed down the stark corridor of the maternity ward, she pulled herself out of bed.

She ignored that she was exhausted and her body was so sore and aching, that walking was not only tiring, but extremely difficult.

She just wanted to see her baby.

No one was at the nurses' station when she got to the unit, so she continued to walk slowly, but determined.

She went to where she knew her daughter was and stopped as she saw Derek and his mom standing there, looking over the baby. She faltered at that sight. She stumbled backwards as tears cascaded down her face, but was caught.

"Come on Penelope." She heard Hotch say as he guided her to a row of chairs opposite the room Derek was in.

As she sat down, she began to sob. Jealously flaring at the sight just in front of her. Derek sharing his own little gift with his mom.

Penelope wouldn't get the opportunity to do that. She couldn't ring up her mom, or dad, or one of her brothers to get them here, to introduce them. It was just her, the only Garcia that would ever have to be introduced.

Hotch sat helpless as he watched his tech, he then just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"We should get you back." Penelope shook her head at him. "This stress isn't going to help."

"I'm already stressed Hotch. I've got a daughter I was oblivious to, one that I have no idea will survive and I've never even met her dad's mom. What if she hates me? I'm just a dirty one night stand to her. It might be more to Derek and me, but to her that's all I am."

"That's a lie." Hotch told her sternly, but he saw her ready to snap again. He could sympathise to an extent, if this had been Haley when she was still alive, he would've seen her reach her tether if it were Jack in such a fragile state.

Penelope leant forward, hands on her temple, massaging her head.

She didn't even see Derek leave the room and freeze in the hallway. He didn't say a word, just left his mom and went to her, crouched in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"I put you to bed, Baby Girl." He said soothingly, concern maiming him. "Why are you up here?" He got no response but tiny sobs and little sniffs. "C'mon Baby, don't ignore me now."

"I'm going crazy." Penelope admitted and looked up at him. He looked at her lovingly, he could see she was exhausted, could tell she was somewhat in pain, both mentally and physically, and his worry bubble only decided to grow.

"No you're not."

Penelope nodded. "All I can hear is babies crying. I just want to hear mine cry, Derek. I just want to hold mine." Penelope told him and he just took her into a strong embrace. "I don't want to be scared I'm going to lose her before I get to hear her or feel her."

"We're not losing her. She's like us, she's a fighter." Derek told her with full on optimism. "We have a gorgeous girl, that's gonna be waiting for her mommy to hug her, to soothe her. She's going to want you as much as you want her. We just have to be patient." He kissed her gently and stood up, her hand still in his. "I'll get my mom home and then I'm staying with you, until they release you."

"You should be at home with your mom, Handsome."

"I'm not leaving you alone in this place. I want to make sure you're getting some sleep because we know that if you don't, then the doctor's only gonna keep you until he is satisfied."

"Derek, I came in to check on Penelope, I don't mind taking your mom to yours, I'll bring her back tomorrow morning as well." Hotch offered as he stood up. "Did you get a good look at your Granddaughter Mrs Morgan?"

"I did, thank you." Fran told him and stepped forward as Derek helped Penelope stand up.

Penelope locked eyes with the woman in front of her. "I know you've never met me, Mrs Morgan and I know that this shouldn't have happened, but I love your son more than anyone will really ever know and our child will be loved whatever happens. Just please realise that this wasn't a mistake."

Fran stepped forward; she could hear the sincerity in Penelope's voice, she then just took Penelope in her arms. She could feel from the way that Penelope was tense that this was most unexpected, so quickly pulled away. "I can tell how much you love my son and granddaughter already. I want, and need you to call me Fran. We're family now, Penelope."

"Thank you." Penelope said, as she felt her emotions begin to get too much. She couldn't see this weakness slipping until she got to hold her little girl in her arms. "I'm sorry; I'm not handling any of this right now."

"No one expects you to." Fran assured, and didn't miss the ease that Derek was showing. "Now, want to see your daughter, then go back to bed?" Penelope nodded and Fran led her into the room, Derek and Hotch waiting behind.

"You better come in, Hotch." Derek told Hotch and smiled and led him in.

"Hey Baby Girl." Penelope whispered and put her hand on the side again, she just watched the little girl, Derek came up behind her, put his arms around her as she stood there. "We've got an Uncle for you to meet." She said and looked over her shoulder at Hotch, she nodded him to come forward and he did.

"Have you thought of a name?" Both Derek and Penelope shook their heads.

"It's still a working progress." Derek said and silence settled among them, none of them wanted to push Penelope to leave just yet. They wanted her to leave on her own account, or within reason.

Penelope gasped.

"Pen, what's up?" Derek asked hastily and panicked.

"Look." She said and pointed shakily, a smile on her lips, tears falling down her face for different reasons. "She's opening her eyes." Everyone looked at the baby. "Oh my." Penelope said overpowered with immense pride and Derek held her closer.

"That's our girl." Derek said and kissed Penelope on the temple. When Penelope realised she'd finally out spent her level of energy she allowed Derek to take her back to her room.

The doctor wanted to release her either the next day or the day after, but if she didn't get sleep and soon, she wasn't going anywhere.

Derek sat opposite watching Penelope settle down. His mom was now home, with Hotch sticking at his for the night. Leaving the pair to sleep and be close in the hospital.

"I've been thinking about names." Penelope said as her hand played subconsciously with Derek's. "I want it to mean something; I want it to have a deeper meaning, just because she's so much more than just a normal child."

Derek's mouth twitched some as a smile began to spread. "So, come on Goddess, what's that mind of yours thinking?"

"Annabelle." Penelope told him and sat up a little. "I know it's not great, but it means favoured grace and loveable."

"I think it's perfect." Derek told her with a broad smile. "Annabelle..."

"I want to look up middle names, something meaning surprise or gift from God."

"You've really been thinking about this haven't you, Baby Girl?" Derek asked her impressed.

"Nonstop... Annabelle Morgan?" Penelope spoke clearly and confidently and then shifted slightly on the bed. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" He said into the near darkness of the room.

"Can you hold me?" She asked him hesitantly. "Being in this place reminds me too much of Battle." Derek didn't need telling twice; he climbed onto the bed, under the sheets and pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest comfortably. "I can always count on you."

"Works both ways Baby Girl." He responded as for once in this entire day when he was away from either his daughter he felt relaxed and at peace.

"We need to start shopping." Penelope spoke as she ran her fingers up and down Derek's chest. "I want to move as well. Closer to you."

"How about you move in..."

"I can't just go from best friends to living together Handsome. I can't rush this. I need you to understand and respect that."

"I understand Baby, slow and steady right?"

"That's right. Everything happens for a reason; believe in it with me on this one." Penelope whispered as she began to fall asleep. "That's all I ask."

"I believe in it." He replied, planting a kiss on her head before lying awake a while before getting any sleep. He knew he had to respect Penelope on this one, pushing her into a life like that would not help the matter. It needed to be progressive and true.

Come the next morning, Penelope and Derek weren't in the room; they were already in with the newly named baby, Annabelle, watching the nurse update the details and tags.

The team came by to see how things were doing, hoping that Penelope got the all clear now to leave. JJ stormed ahead wanting to see Penelope, having Henry made it difficult to be with her as often as she would've liked.

"She's not in here." JJ said and turned around to see the gang getting closer. "Neither of them are here." As they all got close they saw the unmade bed and empty space.

"They're upstairs already." A nurse said on approach. "Miss Garcia woke up pretty early."

"Is everything okay?" Rossi asked, it was still quite early for them to be there, so God knew what time the others were up.

"Miss Garcia's experiencing post birth effects, that's all. She's just got them a little more severe, but nothing a bit of rest won't help with. She wanted to be upstairs, and we felt it best to keep her calm and relaxed." She then left them to leave and find their friends.

Reid's mind began to rally on him. "Typically, postpartum bleeding is heavy for 2 to 3 weeks after birth. Uncomfortable for most and..."

"Reid we get it." JJ said putting her arm on his to hush him up. They all knew that if they needed to know then JJ, Fran or Reid were their ports of call.

Walking up the corridor, they saw in through the window and saw the room empty. Going in on instinct they found Derek sitting with Penelope asleep in his arms. He looked up and smiled at them. "Hey Guys." He whispered at them.

"Shouldn't she be in a bed sleeping?" Emily asked as they all poured in some more.

"Doc wants her to rest, due to the bleeding, but Pen refuses to be anywhere but here for the moment."

"How come?" Reid asked oblivious to the obvious.

"So you can all meet Annabelle." Penelope mumbled sleepily and she slowly opened her eyes to look at them, but remained unmoving, a large, sleepy, content, pleased smile gracing her features.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. Drama Erupts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: Step up the drama bit for the moment =)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope and Derek hardly left the hospital; they were given an extended time off for personal reasons, even though Strauss had near enough growled her confirmation of Rossi's request. They knew she'd prove problematic, but for now their issues lay with their daughter.

Derek looked at Penelope as she sat down slowly. Either he or his mom had been with her or Annabelle, Derek wanted neither alone and having Penelope now discharged he found it harder to be out of the hospital and away from his daughter.

"You okay Baby Girl?" He asked as he left Annabelle and went over to Penelope. He knelt down and took Penelope's hand and felt it was clammy to the feel.

"Yeah, I'm fine Handsome, just a little tired I guess." She told him and smiled and Derek put his hand to Penelope's face, capturing it to look at her.

"You're a little hot." She nodded." We'll wait for mom to come back, this isn't normal." He said and sat next to her, put his arm around her and pulled her close. The pair just settled for watching there for that moment. "I'm actually surprised you've not been pining for your laptop more." Penelope laughed a little at that. "I mean that is your number one baby."

"Not anymore." Penelope said happily. "I got my number one baby and she's so much better than anything electronic, Sugar."

Penelope was watching her daughter's chest rise and fall, Derek was too, and then the alarms began to sound and they jumped up, Penelope already hysterical. Nurses flooded the room and Annabelle became hidden by their bodies. All Penelope could remember was the day she was born. Her mothering instincts kicked in all over again.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" Penelope said and one of the nurses came towards them.

"I'm sorry; we need you to just leave the room a moment. You need to let us do our job right now." She then ushered the pair out.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Derek asked as they made it outside. "We have a right to know."

"I'll come out with an update in a minute, just let us do what we need to." She told them and the closed the door behind her and the blinds to the window that looked into the room.

Penelope felt sick, she didn't think this would happened, had almost convinced herself to believe it never would happen. She didn't cry out, she just stood motionless, tears running their tracks down her face and Derek just gathered her in his arms. Both sharing their fear.

"Excuse me." They heard from behind them, and they turned to see two officers. "Penelope Garcia?" Penelope stepped out of Derek's grasp and looked at them expectantly. "You're under arrest."

"What?" Derek said as one of them pulled her aside and began the process of handcuffing her. "No, she's done nothing wrong."

"Sir, we've been given a warrant for Miss Garcia's arrest."

"Who by?" He knew exactly who as he asked.

"Erin Strauss of the FBI." He said and Derek looked at Penelope, her expression unreadable. "Miss Garcia broke Fraternization rules by having a child with another member of the Unit. Therefore, she broke her contract that was delivered to her in the year of 2002. Miss Garcia still had 4 years to serve."

"We can strike a deal." Derek almost pleaded; he needed Penelope here with him. "Her daughter's in there ill and you're just going to arrest her!"

"I'm only doing my job."

Derek read the two men. "Both married, got kids?" They nodded. "Well tell me how you felt the day your wives gave birth. Tell me how you'd feel if your wives got taken from you only 8 days after she'd given birth to those children."

"I'm sorry Sir." He said and they took Penelope, Derek hit the wall in frustration. His anger only grew as he heard Penelope's sobs, she didn't know if her baby was alive or dead, they weren't giving the chance to know. He grabbed his cell and dialled for Rossi, he was the only person he could call for this.

"Yeah, Morgan? What's up?"

"I suggest you go help Strauss out before I find her and make sure she's out of the FBI for good." Derek growled down the phone angrily.

"What's she done now?"

"Gotten Penelope arrested for breaking frat rules." He heard Rossi slam a door and walk hastily. "Saying that Pen broke her contract by having a child with another member of the Unit."

"Penelope isn't going anywhere near a prison cell. I can promise you that." Rossi told him, an angry growl in his chest. "I'll call you back."

Derek shut his phone and sunk into his seat. Now he properly broke for a moment.

"Derek." His mom said as she came up the corridor, seeing Derek outside of the room, without Penelope, completely broken, panicked her. "What's happened?"

"Annabelle... she... and Penelope's been..." He couldn't get the words out.

The door opened then. "Derek, you and Penelope can come back in now." The nurse said with a smile and the nurses began to leave the room. "Preterm babies have more respiratory problems, Annabelle was just having a little trouble, we sorted it and everything's fine." She told them.

Fran understood why he was outside but didn't know about Penelope. "Derek, what's happened with Penelope?"

"Strauss got her arrested for breach of contract." He'd kept his phone on after ringing Rossi, he wanted Penelope back with him, and when it went off, he was hopeful that he'd succeeded. He frowned as he saw the number. "Hello?"

"Derek Morgan?" He heard a polite voice ask.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm just calling because you've been listed as Penelope Garcia's point of call in case of emergency."

"What's happened?" He said, his nerves completely shot now. He'd made her change it the moment they had a chance after Annabelle's birth.

"Miss Garcia collapsed just as she was being led out of the building; we're ringing to see if you could come to the hospital."

"I'm in the hospital now, I'll be right down." He closed the phone and turned his mom, he recited what the nurse had just told him and the pair rushed downstairs. Derek demanding he see Penelope.

A nurse smiled at him and led him down to a room, the two officers standing outside. Derek near enough growled at them as he went in and near enough released pure aggression when he saw Penelope still handcuffed, but this time to the bed.

"Get the handcuff's off." He said as he went over took Penelope's hand in his, no one reacted. "Take them off!" He shouted and turned to the officers.

"We have orders, we can't go against them." The more dominant one said and stood his ground. "Unless my Superior orders otherwise. I'm sorry, we can't."

Derek turned back to Penelope, and took the oxygen mask off her. "We're getting you out of here and back upstairs."

"Is she okay?" Penelope asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, she is, Baby Girl. Just a little respiratory problems, but apparently it's normal." He looked up at the nurse. "What caused her to collapse?"

"Miss Garcia's having a heavier postpartum bleed than we expect. It's making her experience fatigue, dizziness and giving her the fever."

"So what's being done to sort the problem?"

"She's going to be admitted and we'll keep her monitored, the doctor doesn't want her to become ill as she is on the stage of being listed as having postpartum haemorrhaging." The nurse replied politely, if not a little scared at the way she'd seen Derek flip.

"What caused it?"

"Premature labour can do it and the fact that Miss Garcia had a complete unknown labour raises the risks of bleeds. Unmonitored pregnancies run risks like that, it was partly expected, but the stress, that's clearly, evident..." She said looking distastefully at the officers. "Took its toll."

Derek looked at Penelope; he could see she was scared; see she wanted to be with their daughter, but it just didn't seem to be reality anymore. Strauss had succeeded with tearing away a part of the team.

Fran gave the nurse a look and she nodded and got the officers out before leaving herself. Derek sat on the bed and awkwardly kept Penelope's hand in his.

"I can't go back to prison, Derek." She told him, her bright eyes clouding with tears. "I barely survived last time."

"I've got Rossi on it already, Baby Girl. He's going to straighten it out." Derek told her and he was confident to see this get sorted and soon. "Apart from all this, how you feeling?"

"Better for knowing our daughter's okay." Penelope said as she relaxed. "I really wish sometime's I never hacked."

"I cherish everyday you did, Baby Girl." Derek responded and smiled. Fran felt like she should leave, she never knew how Penelope got her job, but she never suspected Penelope to have been in prison at all. "It gave me the woman I love." He told her with look in his eyes and Penelope felt calmed by it. He was being truthful.

Penelope didn't get much thought to herself, Hotch and Rossi came in, aggression radiating off them and they issued the officers strict orders to undo the cuffs on Penelope. The moment they were off she sat herself up right and nursed her wrists.

"Penelope, maybe you should just lay back down." Hotch told her gently.

"I just want to be back with Annabelle." She said exasperated but Derek put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back down. "Handsome..."

"Stop it hard head, Annabelle's okay, but you're not. You just need to rest up. She needs her mommy to be on top form remember?" Penelope couldn't help but agree, she was trying to be the most diligent, loving mom, but already it'd taken its toll on her.

"Penelope, we're sorry for Strauss." Rossi tried. "She's out of control over this."

"I thought she would be." Penelope admitted and put a hand to her head. "I mean, I was lucky with Kevin... being with Derek's pushing it a little too far. I would've thought the Ice Queen would have a heart though."

"She's just too cold." Rossi joked.

"Maybe we should give her more outside jobs in the summer? See if she melts?" Penelope joked with them and they all laughed. "It's tempting."

"We know how she doesn't cope with being out on the field, Baby." Derek told her and turned to Rossi. "Really doesn't."

Later that night, Penelope had been moved, Rossi and Hotch had gone back to work for a meeting with the director to discuss Strauss. Fran had decided she'd stick with Penelope, while Derek stayed with Annabelle, until he was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry for what you saw earlier." Penelope apologised to Fran. "You didn't need to see that."

"Hardly your fault, so didn't need an apology." Fran told her sincerely as she closed the magazine she had. "I can't believe you work for someone like that."

"She hired me, so I guess I should be thankful, to some extent, to her."

"Do you mind me asking why you were arrested?"

Penelope took a breath, sat up a little and began. "I felt a little lost after my parents died and I went off the tracks. I ended up teaching myself everything I know with computers and it landed me in a lot of trouble. I got caught after hacking into the CIA. I was thrown in prison for a couple of weeks before I got taken to a room and offered a job. Simple really, do I stay in prison, my own little hell or do I take a job and serve my sentence like a normal human. It wasn't a tough decision."

"You were obviously a valuable talent for them to even consider the offer."

"I was more of an asset to them than against them." Penelope mumbled, she still remembered prison and it still made her scared. "I'm just glad I've got a group of people that'll fight for me, like they do."

"Families stick together Penelope. You've got quite a big one." Fran told her and then stood up and grabbed the jug of water. She felt the inner nurse playing a role now. "Right, I think you need to get some sleep. You know the drill."

"Now that Momma Morgan's spoken?" She asked and blushed. "I'm sorry, that was a little brash of me, Fran."

"Penelope, if you want to call me mom, or Momma Morgan, then do so. I really don't mind, you just need to realise that." Fran told her and left Penelope alone for a moment.

Derek walked into the room, happy and self assured, he didn't like seeing Penelope in a hospital bed again, but he wouldn't let it scare him away. Penelope looked at him sleepily and she saw the seductive grin on his face as he came towards her.

Derek kicked his boots off and climbed onto the bed, gathered Penelope in his arms and just held her. "I'm never losing you." He told her and Penelope could've mistaken the tone of voice like she'd nearly died, the desperation to it.

"I'm not going anywhere." Penelope whispered back to him and held him tightly. "I promise you that."

"I'm holding you to that, Baby Girl."

"I've got a man that loves me and a daughter needing a family" Penelope told him as she placed her hand on his chest and finally settled.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Had to deal with Strauss! Let's let some fun happen now then yeah?**

**More soon guys!**


	7. Easier Ride

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A.N: I'm baaack! But I'm knackered, so only Funhouse got half written! But I'll give you some of that tomorrow, promise! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You still need to rest up." A nurse that the group had come to know told Penelope. "That gorgeous little girl needs you on top form, and so does that man of yours."

"I know." Penelope told her as she sat on the bed, ready to be discharged, the IV being removed.

"Especially with your man after you." She joked with Penelope. They'd all seen how protective Derek had become; nightly he'd be on the bed with her, making sure she was sleeping through the night.

It'd been 4 days before the doctor was confident that Penelope would rest up and take it more easy, and avoid major stresses. Now she could go back to watching her baby girl as often as she wanted to do, within reason.

"I think he would quite happily fireman's carry me home." Penelope quipped at her as she thought about it.

The nurse looked at her and the pair laughed. "I wouldn't say no."

"Well if you wanna distract him at any time so I can make a normal, let's keep some decorum exit, be my guest." Penelope joked with her. "He does give a good fireman's carry though and normal exit's just aren't my thing."

"Had many have we?"

"And a lot of other stuff." Penelope quipped and the nurse laughed. "Oh, speak of the devil!" Penelope said excitedly as Derek walked into the room. "How's my baby?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Baby Girl." Derek quipped and Penelope cocked an eyebrow at him. "She's doing really well." He said and Penelope's heart melted at the way he said it. "Real good."

"Well you better get up there then, Penelope." The nurse said as she finished up. "You're free."

"Mm, now that sounds good." Penelope replied wistfully and soon she got her wish, she was stood in front of her baby, again in Derek's arms.

"How's it feel to be out of that bed for good?"

"Too good." Penelope mused at him. She pulled away and groaned. "I need to go change."

"Why?" Derek asked alerted and worry, Penelope turned to him, an amused grin on her face and Derek saw it. "I think you sprung a leak Mamma." Penelope laughed at him and looked around for her bag. In reality, Penelope had sprung a leak, the biggest express of milk he'd seen from her since Annabelle was born.

"Ah crap." She muttered at him. "Your mom took it home with her."

"Don't worry, I'll go call her, just go and get those pad thingy's okay?" He told her and Penelope laughed again.

"Breast pads, Handsome. No long complicated words, just breast pads." She said and left him there for the moment. She came back some and looked at him. "Just been told to donate my breast milk."

"Oh yeah?"

"Just until Annabelle can have it, apparently it's really good for them." Penelope told him and put the pads down. "When her lungs are ready, they'll take her off the ventilator and start feeding her it and she'll get the nutrients to help her grow and develop." Derek looked at her amazed at what she'd just told him, making her even more bemused. "Then when we can hold her, I can start properly breast feeding."

"You wanna do that?" Derek asked her as he followed her go the corner of the room and grab a pad, he watched her sort herself out fluidly and then turn back.

"It's good for bonding and it's good for her, so yeah I'll give it ago." Penelope replied and then went back to him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just, not many women like doing it."

"I'm not many women." Penelope quipped and Derek smirked.

"Don't I know it?" Derek replied and pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I'll love you too if you go ring your mother and get a clean and dry top."

"I wanna hear you say it when I'm back."

"Saving the words and breaths as we speak, my Chocolate God." She purred at him and was left with her daughter and the lingering feel of a kiss on her lips.

Penelope put her hand onto of the incubator and looked at her daughter, she just wanted to be home now, she wished she could just take her away and never look back. It was a lie to say she was in love, her love ran deep within her now. Hit every raw nerve she had in her body, made her heart balloon. Penelope was unequivocally and without a doubt in love with two people in her life.

"We'll be a family." Penelope promised the baby in a whisper and she heard Derek coming back into the room. She kept her watery smile on her lips; she still got overly emotional when she was in this room.

There was so much she wanted, so much she wanted to do, but she felt like she was being held back. Like some bigger force was doing this to her. Torturing her so.

"You get hold of your mom?" She asked and tore her attention away from her daughter to look at Derek.

"I did." He told her and came and dragged her over to the seating. He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "She's on her way." Penelope lay her head on his chest comfortably and just remained there. "It's going to be a while before we'll get to hold her."

"I know." Penelope whispered woefully. "I just feel like I did something wrong somewhere in my life."

"Everything happens for a reason. You told me I didn't get it when Battle shot you, but now I do. Our baby was born like this for a reason and it'll make her even more important to us for a lifetime. She's our little surprise, she's our little precious baby and we know now, how to cherish and love her."

"What if I'm not cut out to be a mom?" Penelope doubted.

"Think I'm cut out to be a dad? We've both lacked in preparations here. It's going to be learning curves from here on out."

"And stabilisers." Penelope told him as she sat up and she looked at him. "Like a bike, Handsome, when you're learning you have stabilisers." She watched him understand and laughed. "Slow much?"

"Hey! I'm wounded by that; I've had two ill baby girls to contend with." Penelope looked at him somewhat guiltily. "Wipe that look away right now."

"Or what?"

Derek leant towards her. "I'll kiss it off." Penelope continued to keep the look, her eyes showing she was playing with him and it worked. Derek kissed her passionately, making her moan at him. He pulled her away, looking at her kiss swollen lips, her closed eyes and her flushed complexion. "I don't want you back in hospital for lack of breath." He teased her and Penelope opened her eyes wide and pouted at him. "You're adorable." He told her and she melted into a grin.

"I know I am." She told him confidently. "I'm also told I'm quite a good lay, so some delicious chocolate blooded man told me." She winked at him.

"I've never said that." Penelope smirked at him. "I told you, you were a God damn given vixen once you're undressed and laying in wait."

"You sure made me purr." She told him and stood up. "I'm going to the loo, keep an eye on my baby or else."

"Or what?" He asked her and she stilled at the door, holding it as she was half in, half out.

Penelope looked at him, the largest teasing grin he'd seen her show him for weeks. "I'll just have to kiss you to death."

"Can't think of a better way to go." Derek said and put his hands behind the back of his head cockily. As Derek sat, with his daughter in front of him, he couldn't help but think he had the good life, however dire it looked from the outside right at that moment. He had a woman, that would, one day in the near future, help him set up a home, ready for them to bring their child home to. One that he would propose to her in, wed her, and then expand their family in. He would live a content man with that.

He had a family in Chicago that had proven supportive and didn't judge him for any of the wrongdoings he'd done over the years. He even had a family that he worked with. One that shared and shared alike. Be it joyous moments or times of grief, they all stuck together.

When Penelope made it back in, she found Derek asleep. She stood and watched him. His head against the light pink walls of the NICU ward. His eyes closed, his hands still behind his head, his mouth slightly open, his legs splayed out.

Penelope just went and grabbed her phone and stepped in front of her. She took a photo and then Derek reached up and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Photo opportunity?" He asked her as he smothered her in kisses, holding her tight in his arms. She giggled and tried to push away from his sloppy kisses, he was doing it on purpose.

"Handsome, I'm still tender, so put me down." He released his hand from her back and her thigh and just remained sitting there. "I didn't mean it literally. I'm fragile luggage right now."

"Not luggage." He said and kissed her, putting his hands around her gently, holding her supportively. When he slowed on the kissed, Penelope put her head on his shoulder and stared off. "Pensive Penny's settling in." Penelope whacked him on the arm playfully. "What? You are."

"I've got a lot on my plate right now." Penelope told him and looked at him. "I feel like I'm messing you around, because I don't know what I want."

"I don't expect you to know right away. You just go at your pace and I'll be behind you waiting for you to turn and tell me what you want."

"What did I ever do to get you?" Penelope asked him in awe.

"Hack." He told her and looked at the door as his mom and Hotch knocked on the window and entered the room. "You can get changed now."

"Thank God." Penelope said and her and Fran left the room. Fran going with Penelope to the bathroom, Hotch going in and sitting with Derek.

"Strauss got suspended." He said as he slid down and looked at Derek. "Did you know the directors got the biggest soft spot for Penelope?"

"I knew she'd worked with him on some things, but I didn't know it was enough."

"Well she's done something amazing, as soon as he heard about Penelope's arrest; he reprimanded Strauss and got me, him and her into his office. Woman scorned is all I'm gonna say about Strauss." Derek laughed at that, he was right. "She stood and looked guilty that Penelope had collapsed whilst being taken to the police station. He beat her down and broke her."

"By saying what?" He asked intrigued, he wished he'd seen the downfall of the BAU ice queen.

"That she victimised a woman that had just given birth under the pretence that she claimed to have had no idea she was actually child bearing. He even whacked out a medical report and a load of information Reid had put together about mysterious pregnancies. Strauss tried to say it was a lie on Penelope and yours behalf because it's not medically named, but with a statistic to sit next to it and a full doctor's report she got blown out of the water."

"So how longs she been suspended for?"

"A month, I think he said. Plus, it looks like her drive to focus on breaking up the BAU has landed her in even more bother and she's being demoted."

"Wow, justice or what." Derek said and ran a hand over his head nervous to ask the next bit. "So, what's going to happen with me and Pen? I mean with our jobs."

"Frat rules ignored, the director knows exactly how you two operate, as long as you don't change that, you'll be fine. Just keep it the same."

"To keep us together at work, I will be." Derek told him and waited for Penelope to come back into the room.

Fran and Penelope were walking down the corridor when Penelope just blurted it out. "Do I make your son happy?" Fran froze and looked at her; it was a bizarre question to be asked. "I mean, as a mother, do you look at him and see him as extremely happy with his life?" Penelope rambled then. "My mom always told me that if a man's happy, it'll show to everyone than the woman he's in love with or so forth. I was just wondering, if he is."

"You've got nothing to worry about. I've not seen Derek like this since he met you. 9 years I've been trying to get a meeting with you, but you were always busy. He's never brought a girl back home, but you, he was seriously contemplating it." Fran told her with a smile. "But don't you dare even worry. My son gave you his heart unknowingly the moment he called you Baby Girl."

Penelope didn't say anything else, and the smile she got as she walked into the room from Derek, told her everything she needed to know.

Then came the better news of knowing what had happened to Strauss and work.

Life was just getting easier as they went.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **Strauss got her just desserts! Stupid woman, in this and on the show!


	8. Life's Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope grabbed Derek's hand as they stood to the side and watched intently as the nurse and doctor checked their daughter over. It had been well over a month since Penelope had give birth and so much was changing.

The doctor turned to the pair with a smile. "Well in the 6 weeks that Annabelle was born her longs have matured, we're going to keep her on a ventilator for another week or less and then we'll look at taking her off. Her weight's no longer alarmingly low, and everything seems to be working accordingly."

"What about her kidneys?" Derek asked as Penelope began to silence with worry.

"What can I say?" He said and smiled. "Perfectly developed." He told them and he could see it was a big weight of their mind. "We'll give her until the ventilators off and we'll get her out of the incubator. We'll keep her in it to give her the biggest fighting chance possible."

Both the nurse and doctor left after finishing up and Penelope turned to Derek. "I want us to live together." She blurted out; she saw his expression and frowned. "What?"

"I just thought you didn't want to."

"Oh, Handsome, I've gotten too use to falling asleep in your arms at night. I can't just stop that now. I feel like we're a proper family. I love you, you love me, we love our daughter. Living in different houses makes it hard to love each other."

"It's just a change." He almost doubted her, she was so adamant to start living nearer then together, not together from the moment Annabelle was out of the hospital.

"I know it is. When she was born I was confused, I was in shock, I was scared. Now I know where my priorities lie. I know what I want in life; I'm not confused or dazed or messed up. I know full well what I've got and if I keep living indecisively, I'll lose that."

"I think my day just got even better." Derek said and wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her hard and passionate, making her moan out and wrap her arms around him to keep him there a moment. "I told you I'd wait."

"If that was the type of acceptance I'd have known I'd have got, I would've done this earlier!" Penelope quipped and Derek pressed his forehead to hers, in times of need he did this, for that or just keep her locked in his eyes. "I will make you Penelope Morgan by the time this year is out."

"If you had a Church right now, I'd be waiting for the Priest by now." Derek pulled away stunned. "I've wasted so much of my life doubting Hot Stuff, but this, this makes me realise a lot of things. It's not just about me anymore. It's about me, my daughter and the father of my little girl. This is a life time commitment and I know I want to do it right."

"Hallelujah!" The pair jumped apart at JJ's voice. She stood with a besieging grin and a tear in her eyes. "Taken you long enough hasn't it?"

"Jayje, you knew it was coming. I just had to get my life in order." Penelope told her calmly. "Wouldn't want Agent Morgan getting confused now would we?" She joked.

"I won't take that as an insult." Derek said almost immediately.

"No, good, don't." Penelope said looking at him. "You're not just a pretty face." Penelope said and pinched his cheek; she looked towards a laughing JJ and smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Behind me." She said and Penelope and Derek left, knowing that not many people were allowed in the room at a time.

"We have news." Penelope said, as Derek put his arms around her as he stood behind her. Everyone looked at them cautiously. "About us and Annabelle." Everyone continued to stare, not knowing quite how to react at that moment.

"Belle's kidneys have developed properly now, her weight's up and the doc said she'll be off the ventilator in the next week or so." Everyone's seriousness broke and their faces flooded with relief and smiles. "Once that's done we can start with holding her." Derek told them with a big smile, he was ecstatic about the news.

"Oh that's amazing." Emily said and Penelope was JJ received a range of hugs and handshakes for the good news.

"And me and Penelope are going to look for a house. Once we've found one and we know that Belle's going to be okay for sure, I'll work on flipping it with my time off." Penelope looked at Derek; she assumed they would move into his. "As nice as my house is, it's a bit too bachelor and I want a new home with my future wife and my baby girl."

Penelope's face lit up to above normal and her eyes welled up.

"Does this mean you're getting married?" They heard Reid asked and Penelope watched Derek intently.

Derek got down on one knee and Penelope's eyes widened at him. "I know life's a little crazy right now and I don't have a ring to give you, but Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man that ever walked this earth?"

Penelope didn't realise she was nodding her head at first, only when her lips whispered the answer did she know what she was doing. "Yes." She said almost so silent if there was a noise it would've been missed.

Derek stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Pulling away Penelope blushed as she realised the attention on her. "I'm going to find us the perfect home."

"I knew you would." Penelope said as she remained pressed to his chest. "God, why did you have to make me love you so much?" Penelope said as she pushed a balled fist into his chest. "This is all I've ever wanted." She told him and he remembered the night after Annabelle was born, where they made it sound like neither wanted the other.

Fran watched with tear filled eyes as her son looked the happiest he had. Today was going from strength to strength and she couldn't be happier with having Penelope be the woman to join her family.

"We've got the day off, how about us men leave you women and we go look for houses."

"As long as I get a say in the matter." Penelope jumped in. "I want to help pick my future home."

"We'll get a list." Rossi told her. "Then later or tomorrow, Morgan and you can go look."

"It all seems sudden."

"Well all of a sudden life's going somewhere." Derek told her and pulled her into his arms. "We need a house fit for our baby and I want one fit for my wife first."

"Smooth talker." Penelope told him and turned to the other men. "Nothing grotty and nothing in a bad area." She stated firmly.

"I think it's safe to say that was our first idea to avoid." Hotch told her truthfully.

"You girls make sure she gets some food, we were just going when the doc turned up." Derek said and kissed Penelope's cheek and left with the other men.

"You three go down, I'll stick around." Fran offered and JJ and Emily near enough dragged Penelope towards the elevator the men were waiting on. Fran smiled and entered the room.

Derek looked up and saw Penelope looking the calmest she'd look in a while walk towards them. He knew he'd be lucky to marry her and he knew he would love her forever. He would thank the heavens later, once a house was found, that she was his.

Penelope was feeling better about things, and Derek could tell she was in a mischievous mood. What he didn't expect was her to say something in an overly filled elevator, with the team and 4 total strangers. However, he should've known better.

"Ooh!" Penelope said as Derek fell slightly forward into her. She looked at JJ and Emily and smirked. "Something sure poked me." She said turning around. "I sure hope your weapon's remaining holstered, Agent Morgan." She told him and turned back. "We wouldn't want any unnecessary probing."

"You are so paying for that Baby Girl." He whispered as they finally made it to the ground floor, they were all laughing.

"Bring it, Handsome." She near enough purred teasingly and willingly and walked away towards the cafeteria.

"You sure you can handle her?" Rossi asked as they all walked out.

"It's only ever been Morgan that can to some extent." Hotch said amused as he walked in front. He'd missed Penelope's full on sarcastic and inappropriate behaviour. He knew from that little scene she put on, her love of embarrassing Derek, meant that things were on the up.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the cafeteria with a tray of food, and her two best girl friend's. She'd never felt so relaxed at being away from Annabelle. Her faith and optimism now slipping in to become a normal Penelope Garcia trait once again.

"So engaged... how's it feel PG?" Emily asked as she stabbed her fork into her food and took some.

"Absolutely perfect and amazingly right." Penelope told her positively. "I sudden realised that living in two places wouldn't do anything. I love Derek now, I've slept in his arms since Belle was born and I don't want to lose that."

"It's good to know." JJ told her as she smiled warmly. "You scared us all that day you know that?"

Penelope laughed. "Scared you? I was the one that passed out remember." Penelope reminded them. "I still remember Derek's face when I came too. He looked scared and so ready to bolt and the fact that I knew full well Belle was his scared me because he didn't look ready and willing to be a dad."

"He was scared." Emily vouched.

"I know, but I was the one in labour. I was the one that missed the entire pregnancy. That scared me and I just wanted to feel Derek. No offence Jayje, but seeing you come through the door that day just told me that I'd lost him, but you did an amazing job and I'm so thankful for you doing that for me."

"She was quite forthright with it all." Emily jumped in.

"I told Derek how it was when I left you again. Hence why he was down there. I milked it, I got you to open up, in labour or not, and he realised you were as blind as he was."

"I'm thankful for it. I've never been happier."

"You'll be happier once you hold that little girl." JJ told her with a smile, she was remembering when she held Henry for the first time. It was a moment she still hadn't forgotten and knew she never would.

"What I want to know is just how exactly it all happened." Emily asked her clearing intrigued and she leant in, she was ready for some long lost gossip.

"He gave me a night of passionate love making because I was, in my words, drying up. I was beginning to just work with the throes of life. He wanted to make me feel alive again and, gee, did he make me feel alive."

"He really did love you all along." Emily commented.

Penelope looked down somewhat embarrassed. "I guess he did, I guess I was just blind to it."

"Not anymore!" JJ near enough yelled at her excitedly. "So what type of wedding you thinking?"

"I don't know JJ!" Penelope said laughing. "I've been engaged for all of half hour."

"These matters need addressing. Like bridesmaids, who do you want? Colours? Flowers? Rings?"

"JJ, calm down. Penelope will do that step by step." Emily calmed her clearly amused.

"She's got it right Jayje, first port of a call is a home for us to live in. We'll see how successful that is."

Later that night Penelope found out as she had three houses to go see, Derek was keeping the one he was most certain about until last. It was the only one he could see his wife and children living in.

He just hoped Penelope agreed.

He guessed he'd soon find out.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Light and nice! =) Feel good right? **


	9. House Hunts With A Little Imagination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stood in the archway of the hallway in absolute awe. She turned slightly, completely blown away.

The first house, the rooms seemed very enclosed, there was nothing free about it and Penelope wanted a sense of freedom to flow through her future house. Derek had told her how he planned to convert it but she wasn't sure.

"I can't take the windows out; get new ones in, bigger ones that will let the light in. I can take the wall out there and opened the kitchen up. The gardens will need work and the back yard will need a full rework."

"It's too much hassle, Handsome." Penelope told him politely.

"We're not going to find something near ready, P."

"I know that, my Love, but we can get something that requires you less work." She told him and they went to the next house, immediately Penelope liked it, until she saw the damp on the walls and ceiling of the living room and one of the bedroom. She didn't like the way the stairs creaked and she didn't like the layout. Again Derek promised a full reboot of the house, he could flip houses easily, it wasn't impossible. Penelope objected and with a self assured smirk Derek whisked Penelope off to the next house.

"Now this is exactly the same price as the others, we can afford it for sure and there's hardly no work needing doing to it." Derek said as he stepped behind her, putting his arms around her stilled frame. "What do you think Mamma?"

"I think I love it." Penelope told him and turned to him a large grin on her lips. "Tour?"

"Sure thing Baby." He said and took her hand and led her around. "The living room..." He said as they stepped in. "Has a large window overlooking the front yard, it leads into three different rooms. You've got a downstairs bathroom, a playroom, and the dining room." He took her to each of the rooms and ended it with the dining room. "This room leads into a study and the kitchen." Again he pulled her through the rooms.

Penelope was in love, the house was light and airy and nothing felt on top of her, it felt perfect. The decor was plain, but she knew Derek would sort that as soon as he could. The dining room was not quite as big as the living room but still, it was big enough. The kitchen had a middle island, all soft oak and granite worktops, a large sink that overlooked a huge garden.

Derek turned her and took her into the utility room and then pulled her back to take her up a set of stairs.

"There's two stairways?" Derek just nodded at her impressed tone and when they reached the large landing Penelope stared around again. "Derek... this is beautiful."

"You've not seen it all yet." He said and walked towards a door. "I was thinking this for Annabelle's room." He pushed it opened and Penelope went in. "It has an adjoining door to the same bathroom, meaning we'd have quick access if we wanted it and as she gets older I could take the door away, block it off and it'll be the master bedroom's main bathroom."

"You've really thought this out."

"I see potential I work on it." Derek said and pulled her close to him. "Much like when I got a hold of you that night." Penelope giggled at that comment. "We'll have 2 guest bedrooms and if need be, the room to build a third floor in."

"If need be?" Penelope quipped at him, a grin on her lips.

"I will be getting more kids out of you." He said and went to kiss her but turned and left her and he heard her moan softly with displeasure. He laughed and opened the door to the bathroom. Penelope followed him in; there was a whirlpool bath, a walk in double shower, a toilet and a whole wall mirror with two sinks.

"I think I could live in here, Handsome." Penelope joked as she went for the master room. The moment she walked in she saw a future here with Derek. A large over sized bed, light curtains, trinkets and pictures filling up all available spaces.

"There's a walk in wardrobe there," he said and Penelope went and looked, 'and because it's at the back, there's a little balcony."

"You've gotta be kidding me that it's so cheap." Penelope breathed in disbelief.

"No way Baby Girl. No one wants to buy it."

"Can we?" She asked as she went and looked out on the balcony, Derek laughed at her. "Well?"

"If you want it."

"Derek, this house is perfect; this house is everything and more than I thought I'd ever want."

"Well there's three more rooms and a garden to look at, but I felt the same the moment Rossi got it up on the website."

"It's good we want the same thing eh?" She asked and walked towards the door, grabbing his hand in hers and going into the final rooms.

"I'll get Rossi onto it." Derek said as he got his phone out and text Rossi quickly. "Wanna go to hospital or home?"

"If we go back now, I won't want to leave her." Penelope told him as he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Right well it is quite late and we were lucky that Rossi's got a good name with the marketing business, but let's see the garden and go home."

"Sounds good, Sugar." She agreed and they went into the garden. Penelope looked around, it was huge, and there was pool at the end, fenced off and looking calm and perfect. Penelope looked up at Derek. "I want this house."

"You and me both." Derek said and pulled her into his arms all over again and kissed her as the setting sun glazed their skin. "You've made me the happiest man today, Baby Girl. Hell, happiest man in the last 6 weeks."

"You didn't look it that day." Penelope admitted to him.

"I'm sorry for that. I should've put you first whatever. You were scared and I let my fear override what was right and wrong. For that I'll always need to apologise."

Penelope put her palm to his chest. "You came back in the end." She told him with a smile and pulled him down so she could kiss him, she remained there as his tongue brushed her bottom lip and pulling away she pulled him close for a couple more of delicate kisses.

"And aren't I glad I did?" He asked her rhetorically and took her back to his.

Walking up the next morning, Penelope near enough bounced around the house like a child. "Oh my God!" She squealed with pure excitement. Rossi had rang to tell them the house was on lock down, no more people could look at it.

Derek watched Penelope smile brightly as he sat at the table. He'd given the woman that was in charge of showing the houses off the sob story of what had happened and how they were looking for a quick buy and sell. She was more than willing to comply with the demands then at such short notice.

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"Too right!" Penelope told him as she finally began to get used to the idea of moving into a house she was making a home in. "I imagined my husband and children and everything, but all of this is so much more perfect."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek told her sure of his response. "I jumped the gun a little last night."

Penelope froze and looked at him perplexed. "Oh? How so my Handsome Man?"

"I took the woman to your apartment and to my place." Penelope rose an eyebrow at him and leant forward. "Well we're thinking of moving, we don't need them. Together, combined price, we can sell up and buy and still have a lot of money left over."

"We have to sort our Annabelle's hospital costs." Penelope reminded him, it was a dark part of it all but it wasn't a killer of it all and it was easily gotten over. "Plus you're kitchen's full up with good pots and pans."

"And you're apartment's full with lots of things to make it a home."

Penelope shot him a look. "You want some of my stuff up?"

"Hell yeah, Woman." He said relaxing into his seat. "That Super 8 is going up for sure." He saw her smile tearfully at him. "I want our daughter to know what her mom's parents looked like."

"And her dad's father." Penelope finished off and looked around. "I like this table."

"For now, we'll use our things and slowly replace them." Derek told her, he had a plan and he was sticking to it. "It's a new house; I want things in that we've bought together."

"Okay." Penelope complied fully satisfied with that and stood up and walked over to him. "When do we start packing?"

"How about, while we wait for boxes, we start to throw things from my house that I don't need."

Penelope went towards the stairs. "If I find any hidden chaps, they're going in the keeping bag." She quipped and left the room entirely. Derek chuckled and put the breakfast stuff outside and then rushed up behind her. He could already hear her rummaging around.

Usually he'd have been completely put off and stop her, but he didn't want to. He wanted Penelope to know every little secret.

"Do I get rummaging allowances at yours?" He asked her with a serious tone.

"Oh of course, Mon Cher." She said as she pulled more stuff out of his wardrobe. "We'll go to the hospital at 11 okay?"

"Sounds a plan, we've got a good 2 and half hours, we can get all of upstairs done I'm sure." He said and grabbed a box and put on the bed. Rummaging he found a diary, one that he'd used to express anger so that he didn't carry it with him to work, he used it to write down everything that Penelope had done for him, with or without knowing. The way her looks helped him, the way that her touches lingered, everything for 6 years in two journals.

"Will I find any diaries full of sordid Baby Girl secrets?" Derek asked as he put the two books to one side, hiding them under other things in the box.

"Well you see, good girls keep diaries, bad girls are having too much fun to write one." Penelope joked with a smile on her face as she sat and looked at him. "Sorry to disappoint." She teased him and he laughed. "I might, however, have a Derek Morgan shrine in my cupboard." She told him seriously and got back to sorting.

Hours later, the pair took the bin bags of rubbish downstairs and began to get ready to go to the hospital. They're plan was to start Penelope's mass clearout that night, they were eager to get this part of their life started.

Walking out Derek pushed Penelope towards the SUV as he locked up the house. Turning he saw Penelope standing on the stairs, in front of her Tamara Barnes stood waiting with an eager smile.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: BOOM! I went there! Count the last chapter as the calm before the storm... it won't be too bad! Promise! I don't like Tamara, I'm all for MG, so all that needs to be said really! **

**Right, I'm not good with all the medical bill stuff, just because over here in the UK we have free health care... so I'm not going to be talking about it a lot, just skimming over it here and there... that's just to cover it up =) **


	10. Heart Felt Words

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A/N: **Right LOOOOONG chapter! I hope it'll make up... and not kill people *coughs*wordofwyrd*cough* =)

I couldn't break this off, it needed it all!

Funhouse's muses has taken a sabbatical! It will be back momentarily! I hope! Lol

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Can we talk?" Tamara asked, her smile still plastered on, she looked at Penelope then back at Derek. "Alone."

"I'm sorry Tamara. I don't think there's anything to talk about." Derek told her and then took Penelope's hand and pulled her gently towards the passenger side of the SUV. "Get in Baby Girl."

"Please Derek; we had a lot of fun..." Tamara tried but was intercepted.

"While it lasted, it ended Tamara, 4 months ago." Derek said as he walked passed her, Tamara grabbed his hand. "Tamara..."

"Please Derek." She almost pleaded.

"Derek, give her a chance." Penelope told him, she had enough faith in him and enough trust to allow him to talk to Tamara in private.

"Whatever you have to say can be said with Penelope around." He told her and stood his ground. "If it's that important you'll just say it."

"Not out here. Please Derek; I'm begging you for a second chance."

That floored Penelope, so she looked down, hoping that for a moment, until this was over, the ground would swallow her up whole and spit her back out later.

"I can't." Derek told her, he sounded almost broken.

"Derek, I had a health scare." Tamara admitted. "It made me realise just how much I'm in love with you, and how we could have a great future together."

Penelope's eyes burned with tears and Derek subconsciously took her hand in his.

"I thought I was pregnant." Their hands fell apart then and Penelope felt nauseous. She didn't dare look at Derek for the moment; the way his strong grasped had fallen and loosened so much their hands fell apart quickly hit reality in. "And for a split second I realised you're the man for me, you're the man I want the whole 9 yards with Derek. It's always been yours."

Derek remained quiet and Penelope slowly looked up and at Derek, he looked thoughtful and she doubted him. She stupidly saw Tamara's dream, Tamara being the doting Stepmom to Annabelle, weaselling in on her parenting skills until one day, she was the full on mom to Penelope's daughter. She saw Derek coming home to Tamara, his physical equal, a woman that was as beautiful as he was handsome and she saw them getting old together.

Penelope's lifelong dreams went bang and shattered into millions of pieces.

"Just think about it. What we had was good, real good."

"I've thought about it." Derek suddenly spoke up and recaptured Penelope's hand. "I'm not in love with you."

"You got to be, I mean I thought I was pregnant." She muttered, she thought that him hearing her willingness to bear his child would win him over.

"It's not you I want." Derek said and pulled a Polaroid out of his back pocket, it was the first picture ever taken of his daughter. He looked at it and smiled before looking up. "Because of this." He passed the photo over.

Tamara yanked it off of him and looked at it, her face full of pure confusion instead of determination. "It's a baby." She stated the obvious and looked up and saw Penelope standing looking uncomfortable. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No kidding."

"You cannot be telling me you had a baby with her." Tamara almost spat out in disbelief. "What you do get him drunk?"

Derek's defences stepped in and he stood more forward, his alpha male stepping in. "NO actually, the night we slept together was all down to me. Not to Penelope, but me and it was the best night's sleep I had since I can remember and the best sex I've ever had."

"But she's fat."

"Which was beautiful compared to your bony arse." Derek told her using the same tone, if not calmer. "Now..." He said and snatched the Polaroid off of Tamara he backed up. "Me and my fiancée are going to see our daughter and get on with our lives."

"Your fiancée?" Tamara then chuckled. "Didn't realise you were such a traditional kind of guy, sticking by her because you have a kid together."

"Every time I made love to you, was on a date with you, whenever I was touching you my mind was on Penelope." That earned Derek a slap and he smiled it off immediately. "Hit me all you like Tamara, I couldn't care less. It just shows me I chose right when I chose Penelope."

"You'll regret this." Tamara said and began to leave, but she stopped, her heels scraping the driveway and she turned to Penelope, Derek wasn't blocking her from this action. "He'll get bored of a chubby chick; he'll want someone that's like him."

"He hasn't in 8 years." Penelope told her with a smirk on her face. "Our daughter just shows off what we feel for one another."

"That's what you think."

Tamara went to leave, her tone was agitated and venomous, Penelope leant forward and grabbed Tamara's wrist. "I don't think, I know. If I find you anywhere near my man I will not be held responsible for what happens. If you get my gist." Penelope then let her go and Tamara near enough ran away.

"Well that was eventful." Derek muttered as he ran his hands over his head, keeping them on the back of his head he turned to Penelope. "I'm sorry for that Baby Girl."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Penelope said as she climbed into the SUV without so much as another word. Derek's eyebrows furrowed as they hardly spoke on the way to the hospital and getting there too, Penelope went straight for their daughter's room.

"Hey Baby, everything okay?" Fran asked as she stood with Penelope.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Derek said and stepped in behind Penelope and looked down. "How is she doing?"

"Brilliantly, no problems through the night apparently." Fran told them. "Me and Penelope were discussing possible shopping trips, we need to get this gorgeous girl some clothes."

"I was thinking tomorrow." Derek said and squeezed Penelope's shoulders. "What you say Baby?"

"Sounds good." Penelope uttered quietly, her vision transfixed on her daughter all over again.

Derek watched throughout the day as Penelope retracted, she was fine when anyone but he spoke to her. He tried to get her to speak, she kept it normal when he held her, but she seemed to be in an inner battle and he knew he'd helped contribute with it.

"Right, I've forgotten something." Derek said standing up later that day. "I'm gonna head home and get it."

"Derek, I'll go get it. You and Penelope go get food."

"No, this is something I need to get myself." Derek said and crouched down and kissed Penelope and stood up and hugged his mom, he walked passed his daughter and said bye before leaving completely.

"Come on, we're getting some food in you and we're talking."

"Fran there's nothing to talk about." Penelope told her, and she felt herself crumple, Tamara's words finally punctuating her mind and burning into her every conscious thought. She didn't know whether or not she should feel like an idiot or an ingenious Goddess.

For the moment it was more the town's idiot.

Getting back Penelope felt like she'd cried herself dried, she didn't realise one woman like Tamara could ever get to get like she had. Could ever rock her so much.

Derek came back nearly 2 hours later, he saw Penelope in the room alone with her eyes closed, curled up in one of the chairs, her cardigan laid over her and he halted. He really had chosen right when he'd chosen to ask her to marry him.

He walked in quietly and went to Penelope. "Hey Baby Girl." He said and tried to wake her up. "Gonna wake up for me?"

"Is that rhetorical question?" Penelope mumbled sleepily.

"Nope." He told her and she opened her eyes at last to look at him. "I'm gonna take my mom for a bit, but I just have something's for you to read okay?"

"Magazines or books?"

"You'll see." He said and put the books on her lap. He stood up and dropped her a kiss on her forehead before giving her a harder more lustful kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in a bit. You be okay here?"

"Sure thing, Handsome." She told him and she watched him leave as his mom came into view in the window. She watched the pair leaving, Derek winking at Penelope as he went.

As he followed his mom, he was worried, Penelope had obviously been crying and he knew that every time she cried, however little or however much, she could easily sleep until her heartache was over. His own heart began to pound; his past was setting in to destroy him, even though he wasn't like it anymore. He just had to make sure that he fought harder and kept her for a lifetime.

Loving Penelope was the easiest thing that Derek had ever been asked to do in his life and he didn't need help from some divine Deity or his mother's guidance, he just had to look at her and the feeling flowed.

Penelope looked down at the books, they looked like normal notebooks, when she opened them she realised that they were filled with Derek's handwriting and she knew it was going to get a whole lot more personal from here.

She should've felt like she was invading his personal life, that she shouldn't look at this but she didn't. He wanted her to read them, almost needed her to. She flipped the page over and began to read.

Derek's life since he met her was laid bare.

_3__rd__ October 2004_

_Met the new tech today. I'm an idiot. I got her name completely wrong and ended up calling her Baby Girl. She turned to me, she looked peeved but then as I apologised her face illuminated with a coy smile, her eyes lit up and she told me it didn't matter and she got on with her job._

_There's something about her... I don't know, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I hope she's around more. It's good to see a proper woman working in the department. _

_I now know her name as well, after asking around, to a __**LOT**__ of people. Penelope Garcia. She's not Latino at all but I couldn't care less. _

_Penelope's someone to watch out for._

_Boy will I be._

Penelope halted, her breath hitching, she loved that day. She was won over by Derek's dashing good looks and seductive tones immediately. She'd never have thought she'd get a best friend out of it, or a future husband.

**21****st**** April 2005**

**Sat in Penelope's office for half the night as I watched her fix computers.**

**I could tell she was still blaming herself over what happened to Elle, when really she shouldn't. It was a stupid mistake and at the end of it, she shone through and helped solve it all. **

**She's a hidden gem; I wished she'd see it. **

**Watching her work hard on fixing her 'babies' made me look at a whole lot differently. **

**In the short couple of months I've known her she's always been my baby girl and I pray that one day she'll be more than that. For now I'll be her friend as she gets her bearings and control of her new home. **

_19__th__ February 2006_

_Carl Buford. The man of my nightmares. The man that made me. The man I want to see rot in hell._

_I seriously thought they'd treat me different. I should've known better. I was sure that after knowing she wouldn't want to know, she'd shun me, push me to side, I was dirty, I was tainted. Yet the moment she saw me, she wrapped her arms around me and I felt like I was in home and heaven all at once. _

_I should never doubt the wonders of my baby girl. Never._

**7****th**** November 2006**

**Reid got kidnapped, that was bad enough. What made it worse was that Penelope was dragged out of her safe little office and was pushed into the thick of it. She was there with us for once. It's not something I love, and it's not something I loathe.**

**She was close, I could protect her more. **

**It got too much for her too quickly and I held her in my arms as she breathed heavily. It was a moment of nothing but love, and I could tell it was love back. She smelt so good that night, she felt perfect but work called and Reid needed us. **

**Profession took over personal again. **

Penelope took a tearful break. He really had loved her from day one, it was a ditto response. It was an instinctual pull. One she couldn't and wouldn't fight. One she loved and if it ever broke then that was it.

_12__th__ June 2008_

_She got shot. My gut told me something was wrong the moment she told me about this guy. Yet I didn't tell her why I acted so mean, why I made her feel so undesirable to other men. I should've told her the reason I didn't want her on that date was because I was in love with her. _

_I tried to get her to go out with me but it didn't work._

_I think I'm glad that, by some higher fate, I ended up in church tonight. I was saved the worry, I got to the hospital just in time, the doctor came out and told us she was alive. _

_My baby girl hadn't died. I hadn't lost her. _

_I never did apologise to her properly earlier, we didn't get a chance. We want this guy. I want this guy. I want blood. She just lay in that bed hurt and I can't do a damn thing to take her away from it, I can only do my usual. Do what I'm taught to._

_For once I now know why my job isn't always fulfilling._

**30****th**** August 2008**

**Kevin Lynch will probably be my worst enemy. Stand in tech is now the man of my baby girl's heart. Penelope's fallen for her equal. Except he isn't. He isn't a God like she is a Goddess; he isn't handsome like she is beautiful. He isn't a patch on her.**

**He breaks her heart; I will heal it and then break his.**

Penelope read that Kevin one again. She had the man of her dreams sitting, waiting and wishing all along and she hadn't taken a blind bit of notice of him. It didn't matter if she had now, she never had before.

_2__nd__ November 2008_

_For one split second today, I thought about the SUV that had blown up and my heart thumped so harsh that it could've been Penelope and not Hotch. I panicked that it had. What would I have done if it had been hers? If I'd lost her?_

_I can't keep being a noir hero if she's not around for me to do so. I need her in my life; I need her around to keep me sane. I need her smile to grace my life and I need her whole being to liven my life up._

_I almost lost her again but that was my own fault, I was the one to nearly die; she's still mad at me. Down the hall in her own room. She hasn't spoken to me yet, but she promised, after she was over being mad. _

_I can wait. A lifetime if need be._

**11th February 2010 **

**Another case, a new difference. Penelope was roped in from the beginning. We're home now, and she's better for it. She witnessed too much. She tried to help a man. The woman still amazes me.**

**Her words to me about being the last thing the man saw and my heart bled out with pain. When Battle shot her he would've been her last view, thought, sense, smell, everything. She was trying to give a stranger a difference. Give him what she almost didn't. **

**She ran to danger. We could've lost her. **

**And the thing that makes my heart hurt most is another I love you moment. She kinder loves me, but not like Kevin loves her obviously and she loves him. I'm beginning to lose hope somewhat. She's happy with him BUT on the plus my baby girl and me are flirting like mad all over again and I couldn't give two shits what Kevin Lynch thinks.**

**That's my territory and it always will be. **

**I'm in for life to protect Penelope. **

_14th February 2010 _

_I left her alone, on Valentine's, not what I wanted to do, but she needed space. Her and Lynch broke up. All over her relationship with me and work. I didn't think being a constant in her life would cause her so much pain. _

_Lynch didn't care about her. She's still struggling a bit with Alaska but she was coping and now she's a mess._

_And all I can think is that I'm here and she's there. Alone._

_I'll go back tomorrow, with ice cream and tissues. Tomorrow's a better day after all._

_I'll make sure she realises that._

Penelope smiled. Every entry was to do with her and Derek captured not only his emotions but hers too. She seemed to be his most poetic writing muse and she couldn't help but love being the centre of his world.

**21****st**** March 2010 **

**Biggest dream came true, but for the wrong reason. Penelope hasn't felt alive for the last couple of days. She's been despondent. I made her feel alive. I gave her a night of sex and walked away feeling rejuvenated. **

**I want that woman even more but I'll carry on waiting. She's too fragile. I won't break her before she's fixed**.

_20__th__ September 2010 _

_I never thought I'd feel complete as I did today. It's been a rollercoaster. I've lived a ride of worry, fear, concern, terror, angst, love, hatred and wholeness. All to one woman._

_I knew Penelope was ill but I never expected our one night of passion, that I thought was wasted, to turn into something beyond that._

_She gave me a daughter. A perfect baby. My first born and I got it with her. My dream girl._

_Emotions are still riding high and we're both raw. _

_I just stormed out, thinking she didn't want me in the baby's life but her last words caught me hook, line and sinker. _

_**All I've ever wanted was you.**_

_I'm going to go back and hold her for the rest of the night. _

Penelope sat there crying her eyes out silently. She could read all the wasted chances they had, all the events that had pushed them together and the amount of times they didn't act. They just backed away. Everything Derek had felt over the years Penelope had felt too. They'd been one another's missing piece.

She turned the page, not thinking there'd be another entry but there was.

**Present Day**

**My daughter's getting there. She's my little fighter. My little star. My everything. The doctor's are more optimistic and I'm more optimistic, Pen's more optimistic.**

**It's showing everywhere. We've found our dream house and Penelope's accepted my marriage proposal. I will get her the best ring I can find. I don't care about prices; she deserves the best of the best. **

**My life is on top of it all. **

**Except right now Penelope's isn't. I know she's sad about finding out about my relationship, or lack of, with Tamara Barnes. Months ago she warned me it was a bad more, and she was right. It was. **

**Even if Tamara was pregnant with my child, I love Penelope and nothing will change that. I have a family here now and I refuse to destroy that for anyone.**

**I know what I want in life now and there is no way I'm hiding from it. Penelope knows I love her and she will know for the rest of her life.**

**God help me, she will know.**

Penelope closed her eyes as she finished reading and the tears fell down her face, she put the books aside and pulled her legs up and just sat there.

She felt like an even bigger idiot now.

Yet as Derek and Fran walked passed and into the room Penelope stood up slowly. Derek looked at her worriedly and she went up to him and she kissed him like it were the first time again and every pent up emotion was unpinning itself and releasing in urges and rushes.

Derek soon joined, strengthening the power.

Now Penelope felt like the ingenious Goddess she should've from the beginning.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **I warned it was long! BUT I didn't want to break it off without the diary entries!

The dates may be a little kafuffled, but I'll fix it... just when I'm more awake! Lol Or leave it, it works well =P

Love it? Or hate it? Let me know! =)


	11. Bloggers Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A/N: Right the muse isn't playing nice lately! BUT here's the next chapter!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ever since reading Derek's diary Penelope had felt that she needed to repay the gesture. She'd only joked when she told him she didn't have a diary when in fact she had both that and a blog.

She got her laptop out, her and Derek had found it easier to buy things online, they could shop until they dropped and be near their daughter all at once. Their new house was filled with things that were ready to be built and used. Cots, changing tables, playpen, you name it, they had it; they wanted to be prepared for when their daughter came home.

She logged on, and went to her own blog, she sat there looking at it and entered in one final blog before breathing in and standing up. "Fran I need your help with something." Fran and Derek looked up.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to go and buy something." Penelope told her and Fran didn't say another word she stood up. "I thought you could read something, Sugar."

Derek looked at her. "I'm fine with this Mamma." He told her holding up the magazine.

"Oh no, I think you'll really like this." Penelope said and handed the laptop over, she bent down and kissed him on lips before standing up straight, grabbing her bag and following Fran out of the room.

Derek looked at the screen, he scrolled down then up. He looked to see if Penelope was still there, to tell her she'd left a page up and then he realised what she was doing. This page was full to brim with blog entries, no real dates, more titles and he could just tell from words what moments they were.

_Baby Girl_

_So I'm thrown into this new job. Great! I'm the only woman. Double great! They're all your typical types. One snorts, one chuckles at some picture of a puppy, one talks in computer talk, one talks nonstop about his GUI and then there's me. I'd hate it if I snort, puppies are cute but I'll love erm or leave them, I talk computer talk when on the job and my GUI is awesome but that's because it's my GUI, no one else's._

_Ever since arriving here, I've been on loan but lately I'm stuck on the sixth floor most. I was picking up yet more files when I heard him. Gomez, he called out and no one responded, I didn't, it's not my name. Then I heard it. _Baby Girl_. I turned; I had to, why would a man that has the voice of an absolute God be calling anyone in the room Baby Girl when I was the only female? So in politeness I turned and there bestowed before my very eyes is a statuesque GOD! _

_I later found out, when the dorks of the tech pool were complaining, that the muscle bound jock from the sixth floor is called Derek Morgan. _

_Muscle bound he may be, and previous jock by the looks of it but I'd sure pay money for that piece of man meat._

_My job just got a whole lot better! _

_This _BabyGirl_'s loving her job!_

Derek had to laugh; Penelope hadn't really changed at all. No surprise really, when the saying of leopards never change their spots he was deadly certain that Penelope fitted that like a glove. It was word perfect.

He cherished the day he got her name wrong.

**BOOM!**

**Sheer terror flooded me. It's a weird surge and I've never had to be that close to death since my parents. I don't want to be that close, but in this job, with my superheroes out on field I know it's going to reoccur.**

**Doesn't stop my heart from skipping a beat and freezing until I hear that they're okay though. **

**I couldn't keep myself strong after seeing the explosion on my monitor. I doubted, for a split second, and frantically dialled his number, just to hear if he was okay and the moment he answered I broke and calmed.**

**I actually think he's my heart now.**

_Profiler, Profiled_

_I wouldn't cry in front of him. I refused to see that I was hurting for him. My strong, heroic best friend has kept a secret for years and now, after a couple of days of pure hell he's personal life is everyone's business. _

_I could see the moment he walked into work that he was watching to see if he was being treated differently. If people were pitying him, if he could work in this environment any longer. _

_I couldn't face him leaving. It's selfish really. I can't actually have him, but I refuse to let him leave._

_I'll be his shoulder to cry on, even when I know he's too strong to cry openly. I'll be waiting. I'll be an ear to listen, even when I know he won't ever shed a word on this._

_When he's ready. I'll be his Baby Girl. The woman that'll hold him safely in my heart. _

**Hero, Homicide**

**Do you have any idea what searing hot metal feels like as it penetrates your skin and buries itself in your body? **

**I learnt the hide way and all I can say is never leave the house with sour grapes behind. I argued with him, my best friend had my best interest at heart and out of spite, to prove that I could pull at the most spontaneous moments, I went on a date and it landed me in hospital.**

**Embarrassing doesn't even come into it. The feeling I have is beyond that. We've not spoken about it much. I don't really want to. Men, like my best friend, do not go for women like me and between him and JCB I now know.**

**I'm sat here, alone in my apartment, pains meds in my system, a hot water bottle to my incision wound and an empty heart.**

**There's ways to learn a lesson, but the way I did, doesn't have the right effect.**

**Walking up in a hospital with pains and flashbacks are nothing to be desired, it's nothing to strived for.**

**The problem is, even after it all, my face being struck with reality, I'm still in love with my best friend.**

**And maybe that's my downfall...**

Derek re-read that entry again. He had no idea she felt this way, because he didn't ask and she didn't make it obvious she wanted to. He should've made her, gotten her to speak it and maybe, just maybe, they'd have accepted one another's love two years ago.

_Noir Hero_

_I have the best friend in the world and I wouldn't change it for the world. Well I would, but let's not go into detail too much. _

_I've been thinking it a while, ever since he took me home from the hospital. He is my noir hero, just like Frank Miller wrote. _

_"The noir hero is a knight in blood-caked armour. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time."_

_He's my hero for more reasons than I can state, he'll never know how much he is my hero and I won't tell him more than he needs to know. Can't let his head get too much bigger now can I? Not when he is so perfectly proportioned as it is._

_He'll keep fighting and I'll keep admiring._

**Hackers Alike**

**So there's a guy, he's like me. It's comfortable, a void filler. He's called Kevin; he's cute in a geeky way. He has glasses, wears insane shirts and he is the complete opposite of Derek. Something that makes me happy yet sad.**

**Kevin's not a man I look at and see the whole family and picket fences. I can just see a love interest. Something that'll keep me company until I meet my one.**

**Or get over the one man I want.**

**Either way, it's nice to not be alone every night.**

_FDNY 108_

_God Given Solace. That's what I am. Penelope Garcia, aka Derek Morgan's Baby Girl, now dubbed Derek Morgan's God Given Solace. I won't lie, my heart sings with the ever growing nicknames. It's like they make me, I live for them. I guess I'm a hopeless romantic, I live for Derek Morgan._

_I feel important in someone's life. It's stupid to feel it, but I can't deny myself that much._

_Especially when for another moment in my life I felt like he'd died on me and I'd listened to it._

_My hearts never going to harden in this job and I don't think I'll let it. _

**Midnight Dream**

**It happened. I've been shot of Kevin for a while now and my best friend's done his duties. He healed me up after heartbreak and I can't complain. He's let me cry on his shoulder, soak his tight t-shirts with my tears, his held me in his strong arms, he held me while I slept and never asked for anything in return.**

**I changed that, my behaviour changed that. He slept with me. He made me feel alive, gave me the new lease of life I've been looking for and I can't deny my heart now. It's always been him and it always will be.**

**Derek Morgan's my oxygen, he's my heart beat and he is my spirit whether I like it at all.**

**Last night will not be forgotten and I will never regret it either.**

_Crazy Love_

_I've gotten the biggest shock ever. Well two. I've been pregnant and not known and my best friend's been in love with since day one too._

_When I say I've been pregnant, I had, for 6 months, now I have an almost 2 month old daughter, Annabelle and a fiancé. I couldn't ask for anything better, I couldn't tell you how I'm feeling because it's completely and utterly indescribable. _

_I've had my ups and downs. I've had my fair share of heart breaks and love but most of all; I now have everything I could ask for and more._

_There's so much I've missed out on, and I'll relish in it, but for now I have what I need._

_I don't need bad times to haunt me when I have good times waiting for me. _

_And there all with the man I've waited them to be with. My whole life revolves around him and our daughter._

_The loves of my life._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek's response to Penelope's blogs was the same as Penelope's to Derek's and ever since then he'd held her close and kept her close. His love for her even bigger, even more fiercer.

No one understood just how tiring sitting in a hospital could be, Fran watched again as Penelope and Derek slept against one another. When they weren't here, they were at either hers, his, or theirs, sorting it out, fixing it up, readying.

She looked up from her book as a nurse and a doctor walked in, he looked at Fran and smiled at her brightly.

"Hi Fran." She said as he came in, they all knew one another now, it was inevitable really. "I think you might want to wake them up." Fran didn't need telling twice and she shook Derek's leg waking him up, consequently waking Penelope up.

They both stood as the doctor approached them. "I think we're ready to take Annabelle off the ventilator and if all's well, we'll get her out for a cuddle."

Penelope smiled, choking on an exhale. Derek caught her and held her tightly with one arm, gathering his mom in the other one.

"We'll test her lungs but the last examination of them showed no problems and we're really optimistic."

"I'll be right back." Fran told them and left, they knew she was going to give a progress report to not only the team but Sarah and Desiree.

Penelope stood, her eyes stuck on her daughter as the doctor and nurses worked over her and she began to panic, not wanting any harm to come to her baby but Derek kept her back, told her that they knew what they were doing.

She just had to stay calm. They both did.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I was going to carry this chapter on, but I decided to split it. Keep this entirely to Derek finding out Penelope's real feelings =)**

**More Soon! **


	12. Emotions Ride High

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A/N: **_Right no updates yesterday, I apologise, because family got together for an engagement, and I had to be nice and meet the new Step mum... gah! It gives me the heebie jeebies I'll tell ya that! =P_

_BUT I hope this update makes up for it and makes me some happy reviewers =P_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek watched Penelope as the baby held Penelope's index finger. It was the first moment Penelope had to touch her baby and all he could do was step in and wipe the tears away.

"I promised you'd get to touch her." Derek told Penelope and she nodded. Fran had already done her part and taken a picture of this moment.

"She's perfect." Penelope whispered with a watery smile on her lips. "So small," Derek's grip tightened on her, it was like the first time they'd ever seen her, "but I wouldn't change her for the world."

"Neither would I." Derek agreed said with his eyes welling up as he looked at his daughter. She still had an oxygen and feeding tube in, still had wires monitoring her heart rate but the diaper around her fit more snuggling and her skins was now a perfect correlation of both his and Penelope's tones.

They listened as she gurgled and Penelope laughed as a sob came out, it was a moment to behold and it made her heart swell with pleasure. She'd waited so long to hear just one noise like this. The little girl's mouth opened and she squirmed with her legs splayed out, like her arms, and she stuck her tongue out a little before gurgling again.

Derek absorbed that noise, kept it with him, remembered it. He cherished and made Penelope's reaction an unforgettable one too. He wanted this moment to last. Penelope removed her hand and grabbed his, gently putting it towards Annabelle, immediately she latched on and Derek felt a tear of pride crawl down his cheek.

For once Penelope wiped his tears away and wrapped her arm around him, repaying him for over 7 weeks of support and love. The one thing Penelope loved in this moment was seeing a vulnerable man in Derek, between her and their daughter they had stripped away Derek's hard exterior that he used to protect himself. Penelope had seen this man break in many forms, but this moment and the feelings that came with it were raw and beyond pure.

"Penelope..." A nurse said from behind them and Penelope removed herself from holding Derek and turned. "We're going to get her out, get her to get a mummy's touch." The nurse said and could see that Penelope was frozen scared. "It's nothing to be afraid of." The nurse assured as she pulled the armchair that was in the room closer and grabbed a blanket. "In a couple of days, if you still want to, we'll get trying with the breast feeding, but for now, we want her to get as many hugs as possible."

"You've been waiting for this, P." Penelope nodded and looked down at her daughter with a large smile on her lips, she'd dreamt of this moment for weeks now and now it was really happening.

"We'll get daddy to have a hold, but we like the mom's to try first, just because of the whole bonding process you went through during the pregnancy."

"Even though I had no idea." Penelope muttered and looked down at her daughter.

"Penelope, you might not have known, but she would've heard you and sensed you, she knows what her mom sounds like and that's going to be familiar to her and she's going to need that." Again Penelope nodded warily, this was all becoming new to her, she'd gotten so used to seeing her daughter but never being able to hold or even touch her and now she could. The moment got surreal. "The plan's to get you comfortable then we'll place Annabelle on your chest, it's best to undo your top so that she can get the heat she still needs off of you and then we'll let you do what comes natural. That sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Penelope whispered and before she knew it she was unbuttoning her blouse and sitting down readying herself for the baby that was being carefully lifted from the cot. She watched the nurse bring Annabelle over and naturally waited for Penelope to respond.

Penelope supported her child where necessary and the moment she felt her daughter's hand press to her chest everything in life became less hectic and more normal. Even with the miniscule tubes and the wires still in place Penelope's first cuddle with her daughter couldn't have been more perfect.

"I'll leave you be for a bit." The nurse said and left them after putting a blanket over both the baby and Penelope.

Derek watched, his emotions riding higher and higher, as Penelope ran her hand over their daughter's back, stopping to keep her close. He watched as she spoke quietly and all he could do was go and crouch down in front of Penelope watch the wonder of the moment.

"Hey baby girl, your daddy's here." Penelope whispered gently, she could hear her daughter's breathing, could feel her tiny heart beat through her chest and she could feel the tiny scratches her daughter's nails were doing as her hands curled up and straightened up on her chest and breast.

Penelope looked up at Derek; she loved seeing the pure adoration on his face as he watched. "I think I've waited my whole life for this." He whispered to her as his hand came up and ran over the little girl's head. "Thank you." He continued and looked up at Penelope.

"We both played a part, Handsome." Penelope told him gently, her eyes welling again. "I couldn't do it on my own, just remember that."

"I thank you for letting it be with you." He told her and Penelope's face illuminated into a full beaming smile. "It's amazing because it's with my Penelope, my Baby Girl."

Just in that moment Fran walked in and froze, her hand going to her chest as her head tilted and she took in the moment. "Well isn't that just beautiful." She said as she stood there. "You were born to be a mom, Penelope."

"Thank you." She looked down at the baby. "Seems she's got more important things to do." Penelope joked seeing that Annabelle was now asleep.

"Being loved so much can tire someone out, Goddess." Derek said as he finally stood up, he turned to his mom. "I'm just going to the toilet, then I'm gonna call the others."

"I've done it, they're on their way." Fran told him with a smile. "Des is booking her and Sarah a plane ticket already."

Derek laughed at it. "It's taken them long enough." He continued to say. Over the weeks his sisters had both been constants on the phone, dropping calls or texts, wanting updates and pictures. "Finally built up enough time to get here from work?"

"Des got 3 weeks, Sarah only got 2, but hey, that's enough to get to know their niece." Fran continued to tell him and looked over at Penelope. She could see the new expression on her face, her dropped eyes, her sight not on her daughter but on her lap. She went towards her and crouched down. "What's wrong?"

Penelope's eyes shot up wide, Derek now gone from the room. She couldn't lie, right here, with her daughter finally in her arms and Derek preparing to show not only his baby but his fiancée off, Penelope began to feel overwhelmed. "I wished my mom was here to see this." Penelope told her and the tears finally broke their barrier. "I don't have a family to show off what I've become."

"You do." Fran said and put her hands on Penelope's thighs. "Why would you think that?"

Penelope sniffed. "After I was shot, I cut myself off from my brothers completely, knowing that I'd got hurt after they'd told me not to killed me too much. They told me that if I ever got hurt it was my fault, with the job and all, and that night, it was my fault."

Fran looked at Penelope perplexed. Penelope guessed she didn't know the whole story.

"I went on that date to show Derek that I could get a hot guy, except I forgot to mention he'd keep a gun in his pocket for the whole night." Penelope told her truthfully. "I was trying to prove to Derek, that I could get men that weren't like me. I ended up embarrassed from it and in turn I didn't tell my brother's and the rift between us only grew. I can't tell them now."

"How much do you want them to know?"

"A lot, I just, I mean, God, having Belle and finally letting Derek in and having you make me feel like I have a mom, has just opened my heart to feelings I tried to forget. I want a family that'll rush here to me to meet this baby girl."

"I know it's not enough right now, but your family in this state as rushing here to see this." Fran told her with a small smile. "You'll decide what's right Penelope, but you need to do what's right for you, when the time's right you'll know." Fran then got up and left Penelope to bond alone.

Penelope looked down as the baby moved, she gently ran her hand up the baby's back to soothe her and then she heard it.

For the first time ever.

The baby cried.

She felt a presence and looked up to see Derek in the doorway; he'd frozen at the noise, the smile increasing in voltage, his eyes becoming alive. He moved in, he could see Penelope's cheeks glistening and then before she could lose control, motherly instincts took over and she began to respond to her daughter's tiny cries.

"Hey Baby Girl, come on now. Mamma's got you, shh." She soothed as Derek just made the walk going straight to her. "Mommy and daddy are here, Sugar."

The most natural thing was bestowed before Fran's eyes when she came into the room. Both Penelope and Derek near their daughter, soothing her, tending to her, caring for her. It was a complete picture of happiness and a perfect picture of a perfect family. She just wished her son had acted sooner on his feelings.

"Does the daddy want a go?" The nurse said as she came in, finding Penelope sitting relaxed and the baby calm.

"No, because the daddy's going somewhere."

"Handsome..." Penelope chided. "She wants a daddy cuddle, she hasn't had one."

"This daddy has somewhere to go, P. I'll be back. I know where I'm going. You keep my little princess right where I think she looks best and then I'm all for a cuddle."

"Promise me..."

"I promise both my Baby Girl's." He said and kissed Penelope on the lips, and then planted his first proper goodbye kiss on the side of his daughter's head. "Be good for mommy." He gave Penelope another kiss and bolted from the room.

"Well, that's him sorted, do you want a break or you okay?"

"I need a toilet break," Penelope admitted, "as long as I'm back protecting his princess I'll be fine." Penelope finished telling her and looked at Fran as the nurse lifted the baby off her. "Want a cuddle?"

"I'm third in line; I want her daddy to be the next cuddle she gets." Fran told her and stepped back. She was willing to wait, however huge the urge was, she was going to wait. Mom, then dad, then Grandmother.

Penelope smiled at the thought as she did her blouse up some and excused herself. Coming back she sat for a while on her own, before taking the baby back and just in time, Derek waltzed back into the room with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"Oh, well, what's the papa bear been up to?" Penelope asked amused trying to guess just where he'd been. Derek looked at her and tapped his nose. "Secrets already... should I be worried?" Again he tapped his nose and Penelope laughed, still running her hand over her daughters back soothingly. "Go get the nurse, Hot Stuff, this baby wants her daddy."

Derek didn't need telling twice and as soon as he entered he was given a list of rules and what was going to happen, whether he'd heard it or not before. "And lastly, it's best if you remove you t shirt, she needs warmth, and you're the best source and it helps with bonding."

"And gives this sex deprived mother a good shot of her husband to be." Penelope joked as the nurse approached and they all laughed. Penelope watched as Derek did as he was asked and took his shirt off, the nurse picking the baby up. "Damn, Sugar Shack, if we ever have a son, girl's are gonna hope and pray that's an inherited trait."

"Behave, Baby Girl." He told Penelope as they swapped places, he could sense the nurse checking him out as he sat down, and for once in his life, he hated it. If it wasn't Penelope's eyes, it wasn't ego boosting.

Penelope watched as their daughter lay against Derek's bare chest and she felt herself welling up again. She didn't anticipate this much emotion to flow over this, but then she hadn't wanted to admit that having her daughter in her arms at last proved to her that she had wasted a lot of her life wanting Derek and just not having him.

Derek's left hand held firmly on Annabelle's back, it so much bigger than her tiny body. Derek felt nervous, like he'd break her and that was his concern, but he realised that holding his daughter was like handling fine china, he knew how to react and he knew exactly how much strength he had and could use.

It worked perfectly well for him and he loved it all.

He wiggled his pinkie as he watched Penelope watching him, praying it'd work and he heard her gasp. "C'mere." He said as a near whisper and Penelope went towards him. "Marry me." He simply said, more like a statement, than a question and he put his pinkie out and Penelope pulled the ring of. "Please."

"I'll say yes 'til the stars burn out Handsome." She told him and put the ring on and then bent down and kissed him, just as the team came in.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **Worth it? =D


	13. Sealing The Deal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A/N: I know I've left it a while again, BUT I promise not to... lol I shouldn't make promises! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The more Penelope got to cuddle her daughter, the more her woes began to disperse. She realised that she didn't need to rely on brothers that could ultimately ditch her, what she needed was her daughter and Derek and with it her family of superheroes and the Morgan's.

She was alone, Derek getting drinks and she was cradling her daughter in her arms, she looked up as the nurse walked in and smiled at her. "Wanna go for a walk with her?"

Penelope looked down at her daughter and back up. "What about the wires?"

"Well." The nurse began and stepped closer. "I've come into unhook her from the heart monitor and take her off the feed. After all, today's proper feeding day." She said with a smile and Penelope allowed to take the little girl from her arms. "You still up for breast feeding?"

"Well, I'm still producing and I know it's the best route for her so of course." Penelope told her as she stood up and watched the nurse work tediously. Her and Derek had both looked into it, even with Penelope's certainty, they'd read how it would help their daughter and in the end it had only strengthened Penelope's want to bond with her daughter a little bit more this way.

Mere moments later the nurse stepped back. "You can pick her up for once." Penelope looked at the nurse, they'd delayed breast feeding another couple of days but now, now it was all beginning to start to come together. "Just do what's natural." The nurse encouraged and Penelope moved around to be in front of her baby.

She then just put her hands forward, slipping one under her daughter's head, the other under her bottom and picked her up slowly. Annabelle gurgled out, a small cry escaping as she squirmed and Penelope just brought her up to her chest and held her there, standing for once, not sitting.

"Go walk around, up and down the corridor. I'm sure the other nurses will love to see it, we've got a soft spot for your little girl."

"Why's that then?"

"Just because she's more of a gift than any of the other babies that have ever been here. It's a rarity for something like what happened to you to happen."

"I think I would've been more terrified of her had I known." Penelope admitted as she secured her baby and followed the nurse out of the room.

"I bet, well this little girl is definitely loved. Her daddy really loves her too." The nurse said more at Annabelle than Penelope.

"Doesn't he just." Penelope commented as she tilted Annabelle onto her back and held her in her arms like that, the baby settling more, clasping one hand onto Penelope's top, while the other clenched and unclenched.

"Look who we've brought down." The nurse said and stepped into the station as Penelope remained on her side. All the nurses, that Penelope now saw as close acquaintances, looked and in a moment of awed chaos all came around to see the baby before settling into work while keeping conversation going with Penelope.

Derek stepped out of the elevator, he saw the back of Penelope and immediately his mind clouded with absolute confusion. "Hey Baby Girl." He watched as Penelope turned around, a calm, yet tired smile on her lips and he saw that in her arms was Annabelle blanket loosely around her, Penelope's arms securing her. "Well, this is a look I've waited for."

"You've had it the last couple of days, Mon Cher."

"Mm, mm, mm, mm, mmmm, and she brings back the French with it." He said as he stepped forward and gave her a kiss.

"Tu es mon homme, Je t'aime de tout Mon Cœur." Penelope him back and her eyes glistened as she spoke at him. "Oh Mon Ange, my ability in the French lingo never went anywhere, I just like to catch you out."

"You know I love it."

"Are you always like this?" One asked the pair.

"Since we met one another 6 years ago." Derek told them proudly. "So why are both my girls out here?"

"You, Derek Morgan, are such a cutie." One of the older nurses told him and Penelope giggled. "What? He is."

"I know he is, I've been on the receiving end of many of his cute moments. Just I've learnt not to mention it because his ego will only grow and with it his handsome head will get bigger." Penelope told them hushed, her tone amused and then she heard Derek chuckle.

"Nothing like being picked on eh?" The nurse, Joan, that had helped Penelope earlier with Annabelle spoke up. "Right now the daddy's back shall we get a cuddle or attempt to breast feed?"

Penelope looked at Derek. "Cuddle." She told him before he had the chance to even breathe or blink. "Definitely a cuddle."

"Well let me go and put these drinks down and then I'm all for cuddles with my little baby girl." The nurses watched in awe as Penelope, Derek and Joan all headed back to the **room. **

Within moments the nurse was back out and Derek was walking back and forth within the room with baby Annabelle curled up sleepily in his arms. "Hey Baby Girl," Derek cooed in a hushed tone. "Look at you Princess. Doing it all on your own."

Penelope stood in absolute adulation at the sight in front of her, Derek talking to their child, caring for her, making her the only thing at that moment that mattered showed her that their job didn't rule. The man in front of her was a stark difference to the man that worked cases as one of the best SSA's Penelope had ever seen. Here he was gentle, glorified with love and devotion, in the work place he was tough and glorified with passion and driven by anger to helping those that couldn't help themselves.

Penelope loved both type of man in Derek, she got her hero from both, her hero was an acumination of the two and she would have undying reverence for both. Both he and the little girl would be the fixation of her worship for a lifetime. Them and whatever other children Derek and Penelope made would only magnify that pride.

Penelope just allowed herself to get lost in moment.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Superhuman, was how Derek looked at Penelope. He'd thought that during the birth, saw a new strength become a part of Penelope. He saw it again as Penelope held their baby and now as he watched her try and nurse their baby, he felt veneration for her as she began to breast feed. He knew he'd admire her for a lifetime.

"I think she's got it." Penelope said as she the nurse stepped back and Penelope held the baby in one hand, while the other tried to help out with making sure their daughter began to suckle. "Oh!" Penelope all of a sudden gasped. "Yup, she's sure got it!" Penelope said as she felt her daughter latch on and begin to take the waiting milk.

"Well this is good news." Joan said with a smile, they knew when she left them; they'd get another nurse back. "Right, I'll leave you be. She'll know when she's had enough Penelope, just let her go at her own pace."

Penelope nodded and Derek waited on the side lines as the nurse left them. Penelope looked up from her daughter and at Derek as he stood to her left, his hand to his mouth, evidently biting away on his thumb nail and watched her.

"She's sucking not biting, Handsome." Penelope told him sweetly, yet another side to Derek she lapped up. Her smile became gentle as she looked at him. "What's up?"

"N-nothing."

That made Penelope laugh. Only since Annabelle was born did Derek get so cut up. "Now, now Hot Stuff. Come here." He stepped a little closer. "And closer." She said gently and he got closer. "And closer." He finally broke and went all there the way. "That's better." She told him as he crouched down in front of her.

"What's it feel like?" Derek asked her as he could hear the suckling noise and he could see one of Annabelle's hands on Penelope bare breast, gently closing a little bit as she drank. "I mean to breast feed her."

"It's better than the pump. I actually feel like this is going to some use." Penelope told him sarcastically and arched her back and repositioned to get a bit more comfortable. "You know she's going to be home sooner now."

"I do." Derek told her as he rested his arms on her lap and watched her continue to be a proper mom. "I can't wait." He admitted and Penelope's smile grew.

"You're mom's here." She said as Fran appeared at the door with an apprehensive look, Penelope frowned and Derek remained in his low crouch and strained his neck to look.

"Erm, I found someone down in the lobby, he was shouting off the odds to know where you were." Fran commented and stepped in and Kevin appeared. "Said he's your boyfriend."

Penelope's heart bottomed then. She hadn't seen Kevin for well over a year and here he was claiming to be her boyfriend. "No Fran, he _was_ my boyfriend, before he ran off with some scanty flirt." Penelope told him and Derek's head snapped back, he realised she wasn't over Kevin, she'd never gotten the break to yell at him.

"Penny, please... I heard about you being in the hospital, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He saw the baby and he stared at it and realised she was feeding it. He pieced it all together. "One night stand gone wrong?" He asked and Penelope broke, but then she realised that Annabelle was beginning to slow in the feeding.

She knew she couldn't just stop this but with Kevin there she didn't want to yell with Annabelle so close to her chest.

"Handsome, I think it would be wise to take _your daughter_ from me." She kept her voice calm, her eyes on Kevin. Derek responded, covering Penelope enough to wipe her breast off and do her top up as he took Annabelle. Penelope then stood up. "Right Kevin, I think you need to listen wisely here..." She said and she pushed him out of the room.

"What happened? You get drunk and now he's roped into a family and you for life." Penelope slapped him and Kevin could feel the sting. "So he does love you?"

"This has nothing to do with Derek or my daughter. What the hell are you doing here?"

"News travelled that you hadn't been in work because you were constantly in the hospital ill."

"Ah, a classic game of Chinese Whispers. I'm not in hospital, my daughter is, I'm not ill, my daughter was, and again what are you doing here?"

"I was worried, I had to make sure, I still love you."

"I don't still love you." Penelope said as though it was a breath. "You broke me Kevin, you left me alone and heartbroken. You ran off with transfer papers and a two bit whore. You left me all the worries of the house we were going to get, you left me entirely."

"If you'd prioritised better then I wouldn't have..."

"Of course, it's my fault!" Penelope said throwing her hands up in there air. "Well I handpicked that beauty and welcomingly gave her my bed, my pillow, my sheets; I offered her the accommodation of my home to shag you in didn't I?"

"You drove me there Penelope!"

"You knew, Kevin, from day one, you knew full well that my team, and yes that included Derek, came up top. As do families for everyone else." She saw him about to argue. "You left me a wreck, but I didn't stay like that. I got support and love and I rebuilt everything and I rebuilt it without you ever casting a shadow on me. I made the most beautiful thing in my life with the most beautiful man ever and she's my life. I don't live in the past." She said and turned towards the door. "And Kevin, you're in the past." She then pushed her way back into the room and Kevin stropped off down the corridor.

Fran was now holding Annabelle, while Derek waited in the wings for her and the moment he saw her begin to crumble and he just held her tightly. "It's over, Baby Girl. We're moving on." He told her because now he knew it was, Penelope had her closure from Kevin.

Penelope sucked in a deep breath and straightened up. "I know it is, I have the stinging hand, the feeling of regret gone and the sore nipple to prove it all." Penelope said sarcastically and instinctively began to massage her breast gently.

Derek chuckled at her. "All signs of accomplishment as well, Baby." Derek told her with a smile as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her to seal their deal of love entirely.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Thought Kevin would spice it up... =P**

**French:**

_Tu es mon homme, __**Je t'aime de tout Mon Cœur**_** = You are my man, I love you with all my heart.**

_**Mon Ange**_** = My Angel.**


	14. The Start Of Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A/N: I'd like to thank **_**Harleyzgirl**_**, for helping me out when I felt a writer's block occurring. Slept on it and I'm back but have made decisions.**

**There is only **_**one**_** more chapter after this. **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Hey Butter Cup." Penelope cooed as she dressed her daughter. "Coming home today." She continued to say and felt Derek loop his arms around her waist and hug her tightly.

In the following 2 weeks, they watched they daughter go from strength to strength. Derek had watched Penelope bond and Penelope had watched Derek do the same. It was a sight they both loved.

Annabelle definitely now recognised who was who within the visitors, calming almost instantly to Penelope's touch mostly, Derek's was a knee jerk reaction, he just had to be near and she was calm and happy.

Derek loved that Penelope now had a confidence to her, there was no doubt, there was no worry, there was no negativity towards the idea of being a mom. She was completely in her aura now and he loved to see it. He'd never let anyone know just how special he felt to know that his first born child was with Penelope, his Baby Girl from day one, the one woman that got his worn down tortured soul and restored it. Her burst of love for life had given him a reason and renewed his faith daily. Now between her and his daughter, he was ready to go back to work and fight.

Just this time he had more of a reason to go home. He had a future wife and a perfect daughter to go home to, a reason to dodge a bullet, a meaning of life to not be the hot headed agent.

The lead the nurse that had over seen all of Annabelle's treatment walked in to see Derek holding Penelope as she did the poppers up of Annabelle's baby pink baby grow, that already declared she was a Momma's Girl.

"I think me and Annabelle need to give you two a room." The pair separated and the nurse laughed. "It's a good sight, months like this usually make couples become distant, it nice to see you two sticking together."

"Can't see why my precious little girl would push us apart." Derek cooed at Annabelle lovingly. The nurses had all commented on how he spoke to her and they'd all fallen more in love with the dynamics of Belle's parents, Belle herself and Derek to top it all.

"It happens." She commented and smiled at them; she looked at Annabelle and sparked to life. "Right, the discharge papers for this gorgeous girl are being wrote up as we speak, I've just gotta give her one more once over and she's free to head home."

"Is that before or after you and the others ladies attempt to kidnap her?" Penelope joked. She loved having a child that made people fall in love.

"Who told you?" She quipped as did her job. "We'll let you go free, but we want visits."

"I think you're more family after the last couple of months of support." Derek commented as he pulled Penelope close to him as they waited. "I'm sure there's a Christening to come."

"You see, the thing we want to see most is your wedding. We've had our own little love story here and we've loved it. We want to see it sealed."

"I think it can be arranged." Penelope told her happily as she waited.

Moments later the nurse stepped back and allowed Penelope to pick Annabelle up. Now their life could resume. Derek waited for Penelope to be ready with Belle in her arms and he picked up the carrier and the bags and they left the room that had become almost a second home for them, Belle's first home.

Both Penelope and Derek knew it'd be weird going to bed tonight and waking up knowing that their little girl was close and they didn't need to get up and go to the hospital to wait for news on when she'd get to come home.

They knew their life was well underway when the pair jumped out of their SUV and got their things, Derek getting Belle out while Penelope grabbed the bags and ran and opened the door.

"Mamma Morgan!" She called out with the keys between her teeth as she put the bags down. "We come bearing a little person!" Derek chuckled as he listened to Penelope, he knew that from now on life was going to be even more unexpected and he couldn't wait. It offered him a thrill he had never had the chance to have before.

"Is that my grandbaby you have there?" Fran asked as she put the tea towel down and left the kitchen, she'd been waiting on the pair and now she was oozing sentimental feelings and overwhelming needs to hold her granddaughter.

"You know it Ma." Derek said as he placed the baby carrier on the middle of the couch, Penelope swooping in immediately to get her out and carry her around the house.

"Welcome to your new home baby." Penelope said and Annabelle began to cry. "Shh, it's okay honey, Mamma's got you." She soothed and she ran through a mental list of what could be wrong. At first she put it down to the new, strange environment but when she didn't get used to it Penelope thought harder. "You hungry baby?" She asked and in an instance Derek passed over a blanket and Penelope got comfortable in the armchair, when she felt the baby latch on again and suckle, the crying stopping instantly she knew she'd guessed right. "You're gonna grow to be huge soon. You drink way too much." She quipped sarcastically as she sat there and waited.

Derek watched as Penelope sat there looking like years of perfection had taken place, not two weeks. "She's a growing girl."

"I want her to stay this little." Penelope told him with a slight pout, her eyes going all puppy dog.

"Well, Baby Girl, what you want and what you get are two totally different things."

"Oh, on the contrary, Mon Cher, they're not always." Derek looked at her and saw the devilish look in her eyes, her lips slicked into a smirk. "I've gotten everything I wanted lately, making that theory a total and utter lie. I got the man I've wanted, and I got a perfect child out of it. What I want, I get."

"You sound like a petulant child." He told her as sat on the coffee table.

"A little bit of petulance never hurt anyone, Cup Cake. Let's say it helps the world go round." Penelope told him back with assurance to every word. "I'm sure I'll see more than one petulant tantrum from you in the years to come."

"Decades to come more like." He told her and kissed her and walked out of the room with a big grin on his lips.

That lip curl of his didn't drop at all. Not even when later that night they were back and forth between them looking after Annabelle. He might be tired, and Penelope might be getting grouchy but he'd never been happier with the family life. He was well made for it.

He watched Penelope fall onto the bed completely spent and she looked at him and smiled brightly in the dim lighting of their room. "I think I'm more programmed to wake up at set times now." Penelope told him a week later. "She's completely settled."

"I think this is the start of her sleeping routine settling in. I think it's safe to say our daughter knows she home." He said as he got on top of Penelope and then brought his lips to her neck. "Now I know you're tired and want sleep and..."

".." Penelope near enough challenged him, she'd waited too long and now she had him she wanted him. "Handsome. I've waited much, much, much too long."

"Don't I know it." He told her and began to pull her vest top off, throwing it down he looked at her bare breasts and he felt a rush of warmth filter into his system. "I've waited much too long for this for sure." He decided in agreement with her.

"What the whole of like 9ish months?" Penelope quipped as she pulled him down.

"Is too long to have this much perfection." Derek said as he quickly and swiftly removed his trousers and boxers and then Penelope's and then he straddled her lying figure and began to ravish her body. "Your body hasn't been worshiped enough by me." Penelope heard him say as he made each new moment tantalising, building both of them up.

"You've got a life time to make up for it, Stud." Penelope told him in a whisper into the night filled room.

"Oh and how I'll make up for it." He said as he finally gained entrance and thrust into her. Penelope felt him and had forgotten how good this had felt. Derek was a perfect size, a fulfilling size; Derek Morgan was perfection in every single area of her life.

As Derek came to end he realised that he'd never do better and he never wanted to. Penelope was enough, and more, for him, she'd keep him happy because she always was the one to keep his spirits high and keep him afloat.

The moment their somewhat silenced love making ended Derek pulled Penelope in his arms and covered them both with the sheet on the bed. He kissed Penelope's lips again and she snuggled as he kept a hold of her.

"Love you always." Derek whispered to her and she smiled and whispered it back. He then let his eyes fall closed and sleep cascade in.

The moment he and Penelope drifted off to sleep Annabelle broke into a cry, waking up both parents. They lay there staring at one another, just making out one another in the darkness.

"It's your turn." They both said at the same time. "No, I did it..." They ended up laughing at one another as they knew this was going to be never ending.

Both ended getting up to check on Annabelle, the routine could start the following night. Tonight they'd both go see to their baby girl.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Right, I know it's shorter but I've battled a massive virus on my laptop! One that threatened to wipe my entire hard drive! I would not have been a happy bunny had that happened! But we're safe! =D **

**Hope you liked! **


	15. Love To Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not cool (or rich) enough! **

**A/N: This is an epilogue of sorts... whatever, it is the end! =(**

**I didn't want to drag this out anymore, I wanted it to remain intact... so I hope you like! =D**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

JJ surveyed her friend and smirked before walking into the kitchen. Penelope watched her disappear and looked at Emily who was staring at the TV but her mind was elsewhere. Penelope cocked an eyebrow and looked at her friend again before looking back towards her kitchen and then looking back at TV.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked just as Derek and the men came back in. Penelope moved forward to stand but Emily pulled her back. "What the hell EP?"

"JJ's got a theory PG." Emily responded with the same tone of voice.

"Oh a theory on what?" Penelope asked peeved, she hated all the secrecy that had filled the room. "I swear to keys on my laptop and back if you don't let me go..."

"Just hang on..." Emily trailed off and smiled at Pen, making the aura even more confused than it was before.

Just at that moment, Annabelle cried out for Penelope and finally Emily let her go. They knew the now two year old would only be soothed by her mom and not her dad at this time of night. Derek watched as his wife headed up the stairs of their house tiredly and turned to see JJ walk back in and look at the empty seat next to Emily.

"I thought I said keep her here." JJ said and went back into the kitchen and came back out to see the men staring intently, waiting for more. "Morgan, I think your wife's pregnant." JJ said and Derek near enough punched the air.

"How do you know?" He stopped himself and looked at her, wanting to hear her thoughts on why the hell she thought Penelope Morgan was well and truly baby making.

"She's worn out and she's hardly done a thing and slept through most of this break from work. She's hormonal; her mood swings are all over the place. Take Thursday at work for example, she had a fight with a printer because it smudged a word. Derek, a three letter word got a whole lot of punishment."

Derek couldn't help but laugh at that, that sounded like Penelope. Even in a mood her temper tantrums, much like her daughters were crazy and perfectly suited. Standing there he had noticed how off the handle she'd been, how snappy she'd become.

"Her boobs are slightly bigger but she's not gained any weight anywhere else and she frequently visits the toilet. I had all those when I was pregnant with Henry and Will picked up straight away."

"Gimme that test." Was all Derek said and JJ looked at him. "I saw you slip a pink and blue box into your bag; I wanna go make her take one." Derek told her with an almost excited sound to his voice.

JJ smirked at Emily, winked as she turned to get the test and came back, a serious face back on. She handed the box over and Derek took it and ran for the stairs. "Guess we better sit pretty for a while." JJ said falling back into her spot on the couch.

Derek took the stairs in his usual manner, two at a time, and heard Penelope. He stilled on the landing and listened.

"Gonna get some more sleep baby?" She soothed and Derek saw her walking slowly. "Mamma needs you to sleep." He watched his gorgeous little girl settle down in Penelope's arms, only tiny noises coming from her.

"Mamma sleepy." Annabelle said in her adorable tone of voice as she grabbed the material of Penelope's top. "Belle sleepy."

"Mamma's going to bed once her baby's asleep." Penelope told her back and continued to pace with her, not knowing exactly what had woken her up, but soon she was calmed into a slumber again.

Penelope gently laid her daughter down, brushing her fingers to her cheek before pushing some of her hair back. She pulled the little blanket up and tucked her in before leaving the room to come face to face with Derek. "Hey Handsome." She said and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Need the toilet?"

"Yes and no, why?" She asked him completely suspect of his behaviour.

"This." He replied as he brought the box out and passed it over and Penelope took it and looked down before looking up at him. "JJ put all the signs together."

"I can't be pregnant." Penelope replied shakily at the revelation, the idea of a being pregnant hadn't entered her mind at all.

"Why the hell not? Belle's coming up 25 months, it's time we expanded this Morgan family. We've done enough practicing." He told her teasingly and Penelope had to admit they did, she wanted a younger sibling for Annabelle, it only seemed fair. She wanted more kids than she could count on her fingers and toes, but she'd settle for 3 or 4 at least.

Penelope didn't argue, she went into the bathroom on her own accord and did the test; she then crawled onto the bed and hugged a pillow anxiously as the white stick sat on the bedside table waiting.

"If you're not pregnant we need to get to the doctor's anyway, find out what's wrong with you." Penelope nodded at Derek's request; she knew that in her marriage to Derek she had to allow him to override her hard headedness from time to time. Matters with her health, or his, were one of those times.

From the moment they shared 'I do' they made more commitments than the religious vows they spoke. Their real vows were unspoken but well known. They were innate instincts, they were humanly organised and they were mentally charged to one another. It didn't matter how or why, but Penelope and Derek's connection to one another just ignited to a higher level the day they got married and became a proper family.

Derek looked at his watch and looked at Penelope, he tipped his head towards the white stick and Penelope looked at it from the corner of her eye but didn't take a direct glance.

"You look." She said and without worry or hesitance he leant over and grabbed it. Penelope observed his features; he kept it all well hidden. "Well..." She prompted him.

Derek's eyes flashed up and she saw the watering of them. She leant in, throwing the pillow aside and wiped his tear away before she looked down.

Two pink lines.

Penelope let out a happy sob as she looked up and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. "We're pregnant."

"Yeah we are Baby Girl!" Derek said capturing her right back. "We really are."

Derek was more than a little happy, he was ecstatic because this time he could experience the pregnancy with Penelope. He could, hopefully, see her grow; see her develop as their baby grew. He could see everything they'd missed with Annabelle, and he could tell from the death grip Penelope currently had on him at that moment she felt the same.

"I love to surprise you." Penelope whispered into his ear and he felt the wetness of a tear hit his skin. "I did it with Annabelle and I promise to do it with this too."

"Sure you wanna promise that?"

"Oh yeah, I love to surprise, Hot Stuff." She pulled away and found herself wanting kisses, she wanted to take Derek now but she had to restrain. "We better go down and tell them that the God and Goddess of this here household have made another Cherub." Penelope told him her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Derek pulled her up off the bed and took her down stairs. He had news to share, he had a woman that was the apple of his eye and he had a daughter that he's life revolved around and now his happiness was growing to extreme amounts. Now their family deserved to know it all.

The surprises continued come.

Penelope loved to surprise Derek as she'd told him and she proved her promise right.

Especially when they found out they were expecting twins.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love To Surprise-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **The End!

I wasn't going to end this here, but it seemed fitting! Ending it on a high, sort of and a HEA!

I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and read, your love of this made this story even better! =D You guys rock!

I might disappear for a day or two, back to back birthday's makes for a VERY messy Saturday night out! So instead of writing I'll be partying! =P


End file.
